


Moongirl

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Brothers & Sisters - Freeform, Childhood Memories, Coming Out, Detective, Established Relationship, Fights, Hangover, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Sex, Parents & Children, Photographs, Porn Magazines, School, Wedding, Wedding Rings, twisted feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нашим влюбленным уже и пора бы закутаться в занавеску, но всегда найдутся те, кто захочет этому помешать.<br/>Немного детектива и немного Сырника в роли частного сыщика ^____~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moongirl - Part I

Обычно у Джиёна не мерзли руки, но сегодня с самого утра они оставались холодными.  
Ночью он плохо спал, чего Сынхён, к счастью, не заметил, так как - намеренно или нет - вымотал себя в спортзале до такой степени, что после небольшого позднего перекуса попросту отрубился, не дождавшись его возвращения из ванной. Хотя Джиён действительно застрял там надолго: что и говорить, а перспектива показаться завтра утром в доме его партнера, теперь уже в окончательно определенном качестве, не на шутку волновала его. В итоге он не только то и дело, задумавшись, замирал с мочалкой в руках, пока мылся, но и позже не меньше получаса колдовал над своим лицом: сначала умылся пенкой, потом нанес скраб, а вслед за ним - еще и увлажняющую маску, которую честно держал все необходимое время, установив себе на телефоне будильник, чего при обычных обстоятельствах с ним не случалось.  
Ловя собственные взгляды в зеркале, он даже не мог рассмеяться над своей скрытой под маской физиономией, потому что собственный размер пугал его: несмотря на то, что сколько себя помнил, он старался если не быть, то хотя бы казаться выше и крупнее, теперь ему отчаянно хотелось уменьшиться и затеряться под полотенцем, которым была сейчас обмотана его голова. Увы, ни то, ни другое никогда не могло быть возможно, и поэтому ему оставалось только терпеливо ждать, пока не придет время снимать маску, в глубине души надеясь, что его хён не сможет так долго бороться с усталостью и к моменту его появления будет видеть уже десятый сон.  
Так и вышло, но забравшись к Сынхёну под бок под одеяло, Джиён столкнулся с новой проблемой: разыгравшийся мандраж не давал ему уснуть. Провертевшись некоторое время с риском разбудить любимого, Джиён в конце концов сдался, тихонько вылез из-под одеяла и отправился на кухню, найти себе что-нибудь, что поможет ему заснуть. Он как раз нагрел себе молока и собирался выпить его, закусывая печеньем, когда услышал, как тихо открывается входная дверь.  
В такой поздний час это мог быть только один человек, но хуже было другое: Джиён не знал, что тот вообще собирался куда-то выходить. Поэтому когда Сырник добрался до светлого пятна в поглотившей квартиру темноте, ему ничего больше не оставалось, как предстать пред гневно горящие очи лидера, сидящего в кухне за столом с молоком и печеньем.  
\- Макнэ, я не знал, что ты собирался так поздно сегодня куда-то выходить. Помнится, ужинали мы все вместе...  
Они действительно поужинали все вместе, после чего Сынхёна понесло в спортзал, Тэянг ушел к себе в комнату почитать, а они с Дэсоном остались в общей комнате посмотреть по телевизору передачу. Действительно: теперь он не мог припомнить, чтобы видел после ужина Сырника, хотя в какой-то момент тот вроде бы где-то мелькнул со своим телефоном: он то ли хотел позвонить кому-то, то ли это кто-то ему позвонил...  
\- Я могу придумать какое-нибудь очередное вранье, но скажи честно, хён: оно тебе надо?  
С недавних пор, по крайней мере, в общении с ним, Сырник стал удивительно прямолинеен в своих высказываниях. С другой стороны, он никогда не был груб, а то, что говорил, если не раздражаться сразу, а прислушаться к его словам, было и в самом деле справедливо. Другими словами, Джиён и сам не заметил, как негласно позволил младшему вести себя с собой таким образом. И все же теперь был слишком поздний час для возвращения с вылазки, цели которой были ему неизвестны, поэтому Джиён был настроен самым серьезным образом внушить макнэ хотя бы немного светлого и чистого:  
\- Мне казалось, ты разделяешь наше общее мнение, что с группы достаточно трагедий и скандалов. Не хватало еще, чтобы теперь ты оказался замешан в какую-нибудь историю. Особенно, зная тебя, нетрудно предугадать, что в ней же окажется замешана какая-нибудь симпатичная девушка.  
Однако его выступление не произвело на макнэ ровно никакого впечатления. Тот только уселся за стол рядом с ним, вежливо изъявляя готовность не только послушать дальше, но и принять активное участие в назревающей, по всем признакам, дискуссии:  
\- О, хён, давай только ты не будешь предостерегать меня от скандалов с женщинами!  
И когда вместо того, чтобы взвиться со своего стула к потолку и обрушиться на него оттуда с неопровержимой критикой, его хён и лидер остался сидеть на месте, беззащитно молча, Сырник впервые заподозрил неладное. В самом деле, с чего это Джиён в такой час тусуется на кухне в полном одиночестве, а не спит, уютно угревшись в объятиях их хёна? И почему их хён проявляет такое преступное невнимание к ночным похождениям своего благоверного?  
\- Джиён-хён, - он положил руку ему на плечо, участливо склонившись к незаметно опустившемуся ниже лицу старшего, - что-нибудь случилось? Вы с хёном поссорились? Почему ты здесь, а его нет?  
Не то чтобы он сыпал вопросами: он задавал их не торопясь, по одному, и потом еще несколько секунд ждал, не последует ли ответ. Поэтому когда его собеседник продолжил молчать и после третьего вопроса, Сырник заволновался уже не на шутку: уж не сказал ли он только что что-то такое, что живо напомнило его хёну разыгравшуюся за время его отсутствия семейную драму, и не начнутся ли сейчас снова слезы и сопли, от которых он, признаться, успел уже порядком устать с конца прошлой осени. В итоге, боясь открыть рот, чтобы на него не низвергся водопад, он решил подождать, по возможности проявляя свое участие более нейтральным тактильным способом.  
Он уже почти потерял надежду, когда Джиён вдруг заговорил неожиданно спокойным голосом:  
\- Прости, макнэ, ты просто напомнил мне кое о чем. Ты, конечно, прав, и не мне тебя ругать за возможные проблемы с женщинами. Но все-таки...  
И он посмотрел ему в лицо с выражением такой искренней любви и заботы, что Сырнику захотелось немедленно принести ему еще печенья - в такие моменты он готов был поклясться, что почти понимает, отчего их хён потерял от него голову настолько, что даже женился, хотя, видит Бог, у него ведь была самая реальная возможность отбрехаться от такого бедствия, как законный брак.  
А Джиён тем временем продолжил, наконец откусывая свое печенье и прихлебывая из чашки уже успевшее подостыть молоко:  
\- Все-таки я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что когда разразится гроза, будет уже поздно, - "Ах, эта его любовь к поэтическим оборотам! Даже в нормально речи не может обойтись без грозы и прочих сейсмических явлений," - поймал себя на отвлеченной мысли Сырник, начиная все хуже понимать Сынхёна по мере того, как тон лидера приобретал характерные нравоучительные нотки. - И тогда жестокие комментарии окружающих обрушатся не только на тебя, что, в принципе, было бы, наверное, не так уж и плохо, но и на эту девушку, которая окажется замешана в скандале вместе с тобой. А я ведь знаю тебя: надеяться построить с тобой серьезные отношения может только клиническая дура или ангел во плоти, а получить мегатонный заряд негатива от наших поклонниц за невинный флирт, - в этом месте Сырника так и подмывало отстоять свою честь, заставив хёна заменить «невинный флирт» на «ничего не значащие потрахушки», но он нашел в себе силы смолчать, дабы не затягивать эту часть марлезонского балета, ибо, как подсказывало ему чутье, у ночного бдения его лидера над чашкой молока непременно была причина, не узнав которой, он попросту не мог позволить себе отправиться спать, - ни я, ни ты, не пожелаем ни одной симпатичной девушке. А я уверен, что при твоем богатстве выбора ты на других не размениваешься.  
Воистину: он его идеализирует. Но ведь жестоко опускать человека с Небес на землю, когда у него в семейной жизни какие-то проблемы, верно? Поэтому Сырник терпеливо слушал Джиёна дальше, попутно подумывая, не предложить ли ему вместо молока чего-нибудь покрепче – так и заснуть будет легче, и – чего греха таить – выведать у него, с какого рожна он посреди ночи восседает в кухне за столом один.  
Джиён еще некоторое время провещал ему о девушках и ответственности, о себе, конечно же, благо, он сам кольнул его тем, что у него, Джиёна, у самого рыльце в пушку по женской части, однако, похоже, вид Сырник напустил на себя какой надо, или это сам Джиён думал на самом деле о чем-то другом, однако не прошло и десяти минут, как красноречие его иссякло, и он неожиданно завершил свою речь глубоким вздохом.  
\- Хён, - решил успокоить его напоследок Сырник, - клянусь тебе всем, что есть для меня на свете святого, что никогда в жизни я не был так осторожен, как в этот вечер! Если бы не какая-то гадость, которая так очевидно тебя сейчас гложет, завтра (а точнее - уже сегодня) утром ты проснулся бы, как и весь Сеул, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что нынче ночью я куда-то ненадолго отлучался. Но раз я у нас сегодня выступаю в качестве преданного слушателя, расскажи мне, пожалуйста, какого черта ты не спишь в полтретьего ночи, а сидишь здесь в полном одиночестве, хотя, насколько мне известно, завтра в девять вы с хёном собирались уже выехать из дома?  
Прежде чем что-то сказать, его собеседник снова тяжело вздохнул и откусил печенье.  
\- Понимаешь, Сырник, - наконец собрался он с мыслями, - я ведь женатый человек...  
Парня в его положении Сырник при всей любви и уважении не назвал бы женатым, о чем не преминул тут же ему сообщить:  
\- Прямо скажем: ты не женатый, а замужний, хён.  
\- Ладно, - неожиданно легко согласился с ним старший, - замужний так замужний. Это дела не меняет.  
Он снова замолчал, и только когда Сырник уже собирался спросить, что у него за дело, продолжил:  
\- Дело в том, что, выйдя завтра из дома в девять утра (если твой хён проснется, конечно, во что я слабо верю), мы поедем нанести новогодний визит в дом его родителей. А ко мне на днях заглядывал его отец, и очень ясно дал понять, какие эмоции испытывает, узнав о нашей связи.  
\- А как он о ней узнал? - серьезно спросил его Сырник, нахмурившись.  
\- Не знаю, - с озадаченным видом покачал головой Джиён, видно было, что раньше он и в самом деле об этом не задумывался. - Он сказал об этом так, что до него дошли слухи, а расспрашивать подробно на фоне того, что последовало за этим, мне даже в голову не пришло... - Он ненадолго задумался, прежде чем подытожить: - Нет, я не знаю, откуда он мог узнать.  
\- Ладно, оставим это. В самом деле: какая разница, что говорят о вас с хёном? Главное - это чтобы меня не видели с девушками! - не удержался от сарказма Сырник, но Джиёна, похоже, серьезно волновала перспектива завтрашней поездки, поскольку он остался поразительно безучастным к этому уколу зонтиком. - Значит, ты боишься встретиться лицом к лицу с этим ярым гомофобом - отцом твоего супружника? - Решил приступить непосредственно к раскопкам макнэ.  
И получил удививший его ответ:  
\- Нет. Его там не будет. - Должно быть, выражение лица младшего говорило лучше всяких слов, потому что почти тут же лидер объяснил: - Дело в том, что после того, как поговорил со мной, он отправился домой, и там столкнулся с тем фактом, что мама и сестра Сынхёна не только не против, но даже поддерживают наши отношения, после чего в доме Цой разразился семейный скандал, и папа Сынхёна клятвенно пообещал его маме, что если его заблудший сын собирается посетить ее на праздниках, то ноги его не будет в доме, куда молодой женой войду я.  
Сырник не был гомофобом. Видит Бог: он никогда не порицал людей за то, с кем они любят спать, лишь бы они не пытались приобщить его к тому, чего он не хочет. Но все же его до сих пор коробило, когда Джиён так открыто говорил о своем с их хёном браке. Должно быть, он был против браков, все равно каких: гомо- или гетеросексуальных.  
Поэтому сейчас он на некоторое время оказался выброшен из разговора, переваривая эту "жену" в его речи, а Джиён между тем продолжил изливать свои волнения:  
\- Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к Сынхёну, - похоже, что всего каких-то полтора года назад единственным человеком в компании, который не знал, как он к нему относится, оставался сам Сынхён. - И я могу не вести себя так при вас, но на самом деле наша с ним семья для меня очень много значит. И то, что из-за меня у них в доме произошел скандал, из-за которого главы семьи не будет дома во время семейного праздника... это только моя вина, и я не знаю, как буду завтра смотреть в глаза этим людям.  
\- А что говорит Сынхён-хён? - чувствуя опасное приближение к краю водопада, решил сместить акцент Сырник.  
\- О! - немедленно встрепенулся его собеседник. - Ему ни в коем случае нельзя говорить о том, что его папа приезжал и чихвостил меня! Я ничего ему не говорил, потому что иначе...  
Он осекся, вздохнув, и за него договорил младший:  
\- Иначе наш доблестный хён устроит вендетту и, скажем так, его не будет волновать тот факт, что в другом конце ринга - его собственный кровный отец.  
В ответ Джиён часто закивал, прикусывая нижнюю губу, как делал в моменты, когда бывал глубоко взволнован.  
\- Мне кажется, это все ерунда, - вдруг произнес Сырник, заставив старшего, открыв рот, удивленно посмотреть на себя. - Мне кажется, что тебе нечего бояться смотреть в глаза родным хёна, которые на вашей стороне. Ты так любишь винить во всем себя. Да-да, любишь, хоть и приписываешь это в качестве достоинства исключительно одному лишь Дэсону, - заметив его движение, пресек возможные возражения Сырник. - Скоро ты мне скажешь, что метеориты падают на Землю по твоей вине, что здания, шедшие под снос, падают и погребают под собой людей по твоей вине, что тайфуны в Японии - тоже результат твоего безответственного поведения. Хорошо: ты действительно чаще нас попадаешь в скандальные ситуации, но поверь мне: кроме твоих недостатков здесь же замешаны и твои достоинства. Например, ты не умеешь так классно скрывать правду и запутывать следы, как я. А сам посуди: насколько это хорошо – быть профессиональным обманщиком в таком возрасте, как у нас с тобой? Когда Ёнбэ-хён говорит, что ни разу не имел по-настоящему искренних романтических отношений, я порой ловлю себя на мысли, что если посмотреть правде в глаза, то то же самое я могу с полным правом сказать и о себе. А разве это хорошо? Разве отказался бы ты от любви нашего хёна ради того, чтобы получше скрывать свои шашни с кем-нибудь другим?  
Видя, как энергично старший замотал головой, отрицая такую возможность, Сырник не мог не улыбнуться, и в этой улыбке уже не в первый раз сквозило что-то в большей степени отеческое, чем дружеское, и тем более - чем отношение донсэна к своему хёну.  
\- А теперь я налью тебе коньяку. Теплого, - и, видя, как скривилась физиономия лидера, он поспешил его уверить: - Совсем чуть-чуть – буквально грамм тридцать. Но зато сам увидишь, как легко тебя после этого сморит сон. И попомни мои слова, - продолжил он, уже повернувшись к нему спиной, начиная колдовать над коньяком, - что мама Сынхёна, что его сис будут только рады видеть у себя вас двоих вместе, а особенно - тебя.


	2. Moongirl - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О том, что произошло в доме семейства Цой, когда наши влюбленные явились туда проявить свою сыновнюю почтительность.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, на следующее утро его разбудил Сынхен. Джиён проснулся от того, что тот покрывал поцелуями его лицо, и, вяло попытавшись от него отмахнуться, сквозь полусон услышал:  
\- Нет уж, просыпайся. Кто полночи пропадал неизвестно где, тот заслужил небольшое наказание.  
В его голосе слышались исключительно смеющиеся нотки и никакой обиды, поэтому Джиён, сонно потирая глаза, спросил, не торопясь подниматься с постели:  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я поздно лег?  
В ответ Сынхён смущенно засмеялся: брякнуть что-нибудь, не ожидая уточняющих вопросов, которые заставят его краснеть, - это было так в его стиле.  
\- Видишь ли, в чем дело... - принялся объяснять он. - Я как-то незаметно привык спать рядом с тобой, и когда в постели тебя не оказывается, то и дело просыпаюсь - не могу крепко заснуть и все тут. Вот и этой ночью я тоже несколько раз так просыпался. В последний раз часы показывали без четверти три, так что, думаю, только где-то после этого времени ты и добрался до постели.  
В ответ Джиён кивнул, притягивая его к себе. Он странно себя чувствовал. Как сказать ему, что он переживает, отчего так волнуется, что даже не может уснуть? Ведь он не мог рассказать ему правду, а врать Сынхёну ему совершенно не хотелось, особенно сейчас, когда он так нуждался в его поддержке.  
Но старший, похоже, по-своему истолковал его поведение, потому что, осторожно запуская ему под спину руки, чтобы крепче его обнять, спросил, низко склоняясь и легко касаясь губами шеи:  
\- Боишься встречи с моим родителем, да?  
\- Не то чтобы... - неопределенно ответил Джиён, сильнее утыкаясь в него и вдыхая крепкий мужской запах: прошлым вечером Сынхён так вымотался, что лишь номинально ополоснулся в душе, не заботясь о том, чтобы тщательно помыться.  
А тот, думая, похоже, что дело и в самом деле в страхе из-за неизбежной встречи с его отцом, продолжал, по-прежнему обнимая его одной рукой, а второй начиная ласкать под одеялом изгибы его стройного тела:  
\- Не волнуйся, малыш. Я все время буду рядом с тобой. А в крайнем случае, если папа не будет держать себя в руках, мы всегда можем распрощаться и уехать. От моих родных поедем к твоим, где ты точно сможешь расслабиться...  
Он говорил что-то еще, но Джиён, сначала не очень внимательно его слушавший из-за того, что мучительно переживал необходимость скрывать от него причину своих страданий, постепенно перестал прислушиваться к его словам совсем, отдавшись на волю его рук. Казалось, что руки Сынхёна (а позже, когда тот понял, что добился желаемого и младший его уже не слушает, - и его губы) были на его теле сразу везде: тот то присасывался к его соску, одновременно лаская пальцами второй, то накрывал его рот своим, целуя его так глубоко и долго, что у Джиёна начинала кружиться голова, то младший вдруг понимал, что ладонь партнера властно обхватила его член и надрачивает его. В итоге Джиёну сложно было вспомнить, в какой момент его хён оказался внутри, но, послушный его умелым рукам, глубоко принимая его в себя, он быстро дошел до наивысшей точки, разрядившись на успевшие напитаться их потом простыни: в последнее время Сынхёну нравилось овладевать им сзади, заставляя Джиёна становиться на четвереньки и крепко держа за узкие бедра.  
Из-за этого небольшого отступления они выехали из дома на час позже, и хотя за рулем своей малышки Джиён вел себя очень уверенно, отступившее после любви Сынхёна волнение не до конца покинуло его. Старший уговаривал его воспользоваться услугами такси, но Джиён еще несколько дней назад решил, что чем меньше он будет сегодня пить, тем будет лучше, а потому настоял на своем, и они поехали на малышке, хотя ее и пришлось до этого прогревать.  
В том доме, где родители Сынхёна жили теперь, Джиён, к своему стыду, еще ни разу не был: из-за напряженного графика работы и частых разъездов группы даже сам Сынхён был там нечастым гостем. Однако находился дом в таком районе, где сложно было заблудиться, и потому под чутким руководством старшего Джиёну удалось легко найти его даже без помощи навигатора.  
Чем ближе они подъезжали, тем больше возрастало его волнение, и потому когда Сынхён с довольным видом провозгласил, что "Следующие ворота - наши", его спутнику острее всего захотелось развернуться и укатить подальше от цели их путешествия. В голове навязчиво крутились вопросы о том, что он будет делать, как себя вести и что говорить, когда Сынхён осознает, что по какой-то причине его отца не будет. А ведь ему было известно, что во все предшествующие годы господин Цой-старший неизменно выкраивал хотя бы один день, чтобы встретиться с семьей на новогодних праздниках. Все, на что оставалось надеяться, - это поддержка мамы и старшей сестры Сынхёна, Хеюн-нуны, которые, если верить тому, что сказал ему этой ночью макнэ, будут рады видеть их вместе, и особенно - его.  
Дверь им открыла Хеюн, блистающая своей инопланетной красотой в модном платье лимонно-желтого цвета. Стильный неброский макияж, уложенные на прямой пробор распущенные волосы, на шее - тонкая цепочка из некрупных мерцающих бусин из какого-то черного материала. Ее черные колготки смотрелись забавно, исчезая в домашних тапках с зайчиками, но она, похоже, совершенно не обращала внимания на этот изъян в своем туалете: со всем радушием она кинулась помогать им разоблачаться и искать, где повесить верхнюю одежду.  
Глядя, как заботливо она хлопочет, Джиён в который раз задался вопросом, отчего у такой женщины нет партнера, а если есть - почему она так тщательно его скрывает. У его собственной старшей сестры, Дами, всегда кто-нибудь да был. Или был кто-то, с кем она недавно рассталась и теперь находилась в творческом поиске. Еще со школы она не стеснялась афишировать дома свои амурные похождения, временами прося советов у родителей и открыто обсуждая свою личную жизнь с ним. Пару раз он сам "поставлял" ей возлюбленных, когда Дами случалось запасть на кого-то из его знакомых. Но Джиён ни разу не видел мужчины в жизни Хеюн и даже не слышал о том, чтобы такой существовал. Удивительная вещь, но несмотря на существующую между ними искреннюю симпатию, они, по сути, практически ничего не знали друг о друге, по крайней мере, он о ней. Что нисколько не мешало им продолжать с удовольствием общаться друг с другом.  
Вот и теперь Хеюн специально замешкалась с его плащом, позволив младшему брату (а на деле - едва ли не заставив того) пройти в дом первым. И как только Сынхён скрылся за дверью, немедленно обратилась к Джиёну:  
\- Джиён-а, ты ничего ему не говорил?  
\- Нет, - тот и без того нервничал, и явное волнение, прозвучавшее в ее тоне, заставило его побледнеть.  
В ответ Хеюн только хмыкнула, не сумев скрыть некоторой озадаченности, а когда он поинтересовался, почему она спрашивает, сделала неопределенное движение головой, слегка поведя плечами, и попросила его придерживаться прежней линии партии и делать вид, что никто из них не в курсе, отчего на семейном слете отсутствует глава семьи.  
Джиёну все же хотелось добиться от нее более вразумительного ответа, и он уже было задал ей соответствующий вопрос, однако тут в прихожей вновь возник Сынхён, радушно подгоняя их скорее пройти внутрь:  
\- Ну же! Что вы тут столпились? Мама говорит, что папа сегодня занят и ему не удастся выкроить для нас времени, так что роль главы семьи временно беру на себя я. И я не позволю никому топтаться в прихожей, когда внутри мама накрыла такой шикарный стол.  
Стол и в самом деле получился шикарным. Сама мама Сынхёна (Джиён знал это от него и помнил по временам перед дебютом группы) не особенно готовила, но ради праздника, видимо, расстаралась вовсю. И хотя позже выяснилось, что часть блюд сегодня с утра была привезена по заказу из расположенного неподалеку ресторанчика, никто не остался внакладе. Сынхён даже шутил, что оно и к лучшему, иначе им пришлось бы притворяться, что еда вкусная, в то время как на самом деле это было бы не так, в ответ на что его мама принимала грозный вид, но было видно, что сердится она несерьезно.  
Джиён давно не видел, чтобы его партнер вел себя так раскованно и свободно. Все-таки с тех пор, как между ними завязались отношения, он впервые начал замечать, насколько зажато его хён ведет себя на людях или с сотрудниками компании. Да что там говорить - с участниками группы он тоже никогда не расслаблялся по-настоящему. Разве что когда очень много выпивал, но и тогда это все равно не походило на ту абсолютную свободу и непринужденность, с какими он вел себя, оставаясь с ним наедине или, как сейчас, оказываясь в кругу семьи. В такие моменты ему вспоминалась их дружба до дебюта группы, когда за каких-то полгода Джиён стал в доме семейства Цой практически своим и очень дорожил тем, что с ним Сынхён ведет себя скорее как с членом семьи, нежели как с другом или знакомым.  
А тем временем роль главы семьи явно пришлась его хёну по вкусу: он так и сыпал шутками, увлеченно командовал парадом и, казалось, совершенно забыл о том, кого здесь не было. И чем больше он расходился, тем более озадаченными чувствовали себя Хеюн и Джиён. И если ее терзали некие смутные сомнения насчет причины такого поведения младшего брата, то Джиён глубоко смущался, до сих пор живо ощущая себя принадлежащим Сынхёну. Он еще ни разу не оказывался в этом доме практически сразу после того, как его хён сделал его своим, и теперь, когда его тело еще живо помнило его ласки, а внутри по-прежнему ощущалась пустота, которую тот оставил, выйдя из него, ему было не по себе сидеть за одним столом с самыми близкими его хёну людьми, участвовать в общем разговоре и смеяться над то и дело раздающимися шутками.  
И все же его тоже удивляло, отчего это его хён так легко отнесся к отсутствию на празднике своего отца. Конечно, вряд ли ему самому так уж хотелось столкнуться с его негативным отношением к их связи. Возможно, именно поэтому утром он овладел им несмотря на то, что Джиён еще даже толком не проснулся, и теперь тоже продолжал всячески подчеркивать тот факт, что Джиён принадлежит ему. Это было приятно и, в принципе, отчасти объясняло такое равнодушие, но все-таки в глубине души Джиён чувствовал, что что-то здесь не стыкуется.  
После того, как с трапезой было покончено, и мама Сынхёна принялась убирать со стола, сам Сынхён предложил сходить за колодой традиционных карт, в которые они договорились вместе поиграть, прежде чем Сынхён и Джиёном отправятся дальше. Тогда Хеюн предложила Джиёну выйти покурить: его хён в очередной раз бросал и потому курил сейчас только утром и вечером (правда, порой за вечер у него незаметно вылетала целая пачка, особенно если при этом он с кем-нибудь выпивал).  
Они вышли на крыльцо, и Хеюн наконец дала выход своим сомнениям:  
\- Джиён-а, тебе не кажется, что мой братец как-то совсем спокойно реагирует на то, что папы сегодня нет?  
Джиёну казалось, но он также понимал, с чем это может быть связано, о чем и поведал ей.  
Выслушав его, Хеюн глубоко затянулась сигаретой, а когда выдохнула дым, рассказала:  
\- Ты знаешь, однажды, году наверное в 2007 или 2008, наш папа опоздал на такое вот собрание. Сынхён приехал, привез маме денежку, подарил что-то мне, а потом места себе не находил. Буквально извелся весь, переживая, где папа. Наконец позвонил ему, и только когда тот сказал, что завезет какой-то шишке какие-то важные бумаги и сразу приедет, немного успокоился. И все равно ждал его с таким нетерпением, словно у него жизнь зависит от тех нескольких тысяч вон, что он нам с ним обычно дарит.  
Она снова затянулась и замолчала, зябко поводя плечами в своем легком платье, но когда Джиён собирался предложить поторопиться вернуться в дом, с задумчивым видом подвела итог:  
\- Теперешний его пофигизм - это что-то противоестественное.  
Редкое слово напомнило Джиёну его разговор с главой семьи Цой, и он искренне порадовался, что тот сегодня отсутствует. Все-таки нет ничего удивительного в том, что и его партнер, вопреки своему обыкновению, ощущает такое же облегчение, и потому его так мало заботит, по какой причине отец не смог сегодня вырваться с работы.  
Он уже хотел попытаться убедить в этом Хеюн, но тут к ним на крыльцо вышел Сынхён, и та немедленно стала интересоваться самочувствием малышки Хару, которая, как вынужден был признаться Джиён, по-прежнему продолжала называть его мамой, стесняясь в выражениях уже только своей настоящей родительницы. В итоге в комнату, где ждала их мама Сынхёна, все трое вернулись, весело смеясь и производя впечатление непринужденной беззаботности, а пока играли в карты, Сынхён шутил и смеялся даже больше, чем до того за шикарно сервированным столом.

Даже его мама не заметила, как, отправившись на поиски карт, он ненадолго скользнул в комнату, облюбованную его отцом в качестве кабинета, где он мог в тишине поработать в те дни, которые проводил в этом доме, пока начальство не направляло его куда-нибудь еще.  
Пару дней назад он получил от отца сообщение: "Мне все известно про вас с Джиёном. Меня не будет на Новый год. Не могу представить, что ты приведешь его в наш дом. Прежде чем задавать вопросы, загляни в мой кабинет и посмотри, что я оставил там среди книг на полке с индийским слоном".  
Индийский слон был красивым сувениром из какого-то душистого дерева. Его привезли отцу из Индии, когда Сынхён еще учился в средней школе. Тогда Сынхён был жутко полным, но, глядя на это исполненное достоинства животное, начинал легче переживать свою полноту, которую всегда ненавидел. Странно было столкнуться с этим слоном теперь, да еще в таком суровом сообщении, и потому Сынхён невольно снова почувствовал себя таким же уязвимым, каким был, когда смотрел на слона, стараясь почерпнуть в его образе хоть немного уверенности.  
В кабинете пахло пылью и книгами. Когда отца усылали за тридевять земель, мама Сынхена грешила тем, что убиралась здесь от силы раз в две, а то и раз в три, недели, и потому порой в застоявшемся воздухе появлялся этот запах, более характерный для общественной библиотеки.  
Если смотреть от двери, то полка, на которой стоял индийский слон, располагалась в шкафу слева от массивного письменного стола. Слон был крупный и занимал много места. С одной его стороны были сложены стопкой журналы, которые выписывал отец, а с другой в ряд стояло несколько книг большого формата. Энциклопедии и карты, как помнил Сынхён. Между двумя из них он и обнаружил белый конверт без адреса и вообще без каких бы то ни было надписей. С первого взгляда было понятно, что в таком конверте не может лежать ничего хорошего.  
Что и подтвердилось, когда Сынхён открыл его (конверт никогда не был запечатан).  
В первое мгновение Сынхён ощутил шок, но царящая в комнате тишина вскоре несколько успокоила его. По крайней мере, теперь понятно, отчего тон отца был столь резким и категоричным: не каждый день твой ребенок доставляет тебе столько неприятностей всего на двух листах бумаги. Отец не зря написал про вопросы: казалось, сейчас Сынхён мог бы задать их ему миллион. Однако еще немного успокоившись он подумал, что в данный момент на это времени нет, так что придется запастись терпением а заодно и подумать, что можно было бы предпринять.  
Он вышел из кабинета и направился в прихожую, где убрал конверт со вновь лежащим внутри содержимым во внутренний карман своего плаща, достаточно большой для того, чтобы конверт не пришлось сворачивать. А затем в два счета нашел колоду карт, с которой и вернулся к матери в зал, опять весело улыбаясь.  
Стараясь не думать о том, что вытащил из злополучного конверта: листок с короткой запиской, распечатанной на принтере, и цветную фотографию, отпечатанную на глянцевой бумаге.  
На фотографии он прижимал Джиёна спиной к дверце припаркованного на подземной стоянке автомобиля, жадно целуя в губы и рукой лаская его член через трусы. При этом брюки были расстегнуты на них обоих, и если присмотреться, то можно было увидеть, что Джиён отвечает на его ласку такой же. Снимок явно сделан на мобильный телефон: ни один принтер, даже если он не предназначен для фотопечати, не смог бы так снизить качество изображения. Однако ракурс был выбран столь удачно, что несмотря на свою зернистость фотография не оставляла сомнений ни в том, что происходит, ни в том, кто на ней изображен.  
Но хуже фотографии был короткая записка: всего несколько предложений, в которых некто неизвестный, обращаясь к его отцу, просил довольно значительную сумму за то, чтобы вложенный в конверт снимок не был им опубликован. И больше всего Сынхёна пугала дата, назначенная неизвестным для платежа: срок истек неделю назад.


	3. Moongirl - Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пока Джиён ждет его в машине, Цой Сынхён неожиданно серьезно говорит с сестрой.

Когда они уже садились в машину, Сынхён неожиданно оказался совсем близко и взял его ладони в свои.  
\- У тебя ледяные руки, - сказал он, поднося их к губам и согревая своим дыханием. - Это на тебя не похоже. Все еще нервничаешь?  
Джиён не знал, куда деваться от смущения, а тут еще родные его партнера вышли на крыльцо, чтобы проводить их. Но старший и в самом деле был прав: вопреки всем его надеждам нервное напряжение, нараставшее в течение последних суток, так и не спало после того, как он оказался в доме его родителей и убедился в том, что Сынхён воспринял новость об отсутствии своего отца спокойно.  
\- Хён! - Едва слышно упрекнул его он. - Что ты делаешь? На нас ведь смотрят...  
В ответ Сынхён как-то странно посмотрел на него, заставляя занервничать еще больше, но послушно отпустил его руки, в последний момент легко коснувшись кожи тыльной стороны ладони губами.  
\- Не волнуйся, - быстро шепнул он, но глаза его говорили что-то еще, чего Джиён не мог понять.  
Пока его малышка прогревалась, спустившись по ступенькам, к ним подошла Хеюн, накинувшая на плечи красивую шерстяную шаль. Непринужденно болтая, они с Сынхёном курили снаружи, а он сидел внутри, приводя в порядок мысли и тщетно пытаясь отогреть и в самом деле холодные руки.  
А когда вышел сообщить, что двигатель прогрелся и они могут ехать, случилось кое-что еще. Кутаясь в свою шаль, Хеюн неожиданно попросила:  
\- Джи, ты не будешь против, если мой брат поцелует тебя при мне? Отчего-то так хочется на вас посмотреть...  
Она сама была смущена, а Джиён, услышав ее просьбу, вспыхнул, весь залившись краской, и забормотал что-то о том, что это стыдно, и никто никогда о таком не просит, и придет же ей такое в голову, но вдруг ощутил себя в объятиях Сынхёна, и ему осталось только поднять к тому лицо и закрыть глаза, сгорая от стыда, но подчиняясь его желанию.  
Это была мягкость - то, что появилось в нем с тех пор, как между ними завязались отношения. Поначалу она едва проявляла себя, и он ничего не замечал, но со временем то, что раньше было для него не характерно, стало все сильнее проявляться в самых разных ситуациях, порой ставя в тупик тех, кто его окружал. И первой, кто указал ему на эту новую черту, была, как ни странно, Кико, с которой они на тот момент не встречались уже около полугода. Он позвонил ей как-то вечером, а она как раз оказалась свободна, и они надолго зацепились языками. Как правило, в их разговорах больше говорил он, а она слушала, время от времени направляя его красноречие на новый предмет. Так было и в тот раз. Джиён рассказывал что-то о жизни группы и об их работе, сам не замечая, как то и дело повторяет одно и то же: "Сынхёну это нравится" или наоборот - "Сынхёну это не нравится". Неожиданно его собеседница возмутилась: "Ты что, делаешь только то, что нравится твоему Сынхёну?! Я не узнаю тебя! Раньше тебе было наплевать на чье-либо мнение - ты и без него прекрасно обходился". И тут он впервые почувствовал, что, пожалуй, сам себя немного не узнает. А тем временем стало уже слишком поздно: он попытался следить за собой и быть более независимым и жестким, но окружающие отчего-то стали недоумевать и начали обижаться на то, что раньше было бы воспринято как само собой разумеющееся. Некоторое время он тщетно пытался вернуться к исходной точке, идя против течения, пока Тэянг однажды не расставил все точки над i: "Что с тобой не так, Джи?! - Вскричал он после очередной попытки лидера показать макнэ, кто здесь главный. - В последнее время ты стал гораздо мягче, с тобой было так легко. А теперь тебе будто вожжа под хвост попала! Так нельзя: если в твоей личной жизни проблемы, нечего изливать свою злость на ни в чем не повинных людей". В тот момент Джиён и понял: это была мягкость. То, чего в нем раньше не было и что посеял и взрастил в нем разделенными ими ночами Сынхён. И он смирился, подчинившись старшему так же, как подчинился ему теперь.  
Когда Сынхён отпустил его, Джиён едва попрощался с Хеюн, бросившись в машину, сгорая от стыда. И пока ожидал старшего, не смел поднять глаза и сидел, рассматривая нервно сцепленные на коленях руки.  
А его партнер тем временем заговорил, внимательно глядя на сестру:  
\- Я, конечно, поцеловал его, нуна, как ты и просила. Когда меня просят о чем-то настолько приятном, я не могу отказать. Но все-таки: с какой это стати тебя вдруг разобрало посмотреть на целующихся мужчин?  
Его взгляд, пожалуй, можно было даже принять за подозрительный, но Хеюн не смутилась: положа руку на сердце, после скандала, произошедшего между их родителями из-за его связи с Джиёном, она много думала, и уже просто не могла молчать. Единственное только, ей бы хотелось, чтобы ее выслушал и Джиён. Поэтому выдержав его пристальный взгляд Хеюн честно ответила:  
\- Просто мне надоело ваше вранье.  
Для Сынхёна ее ответ прозвучал, как неожиданно полученная пощечина, и он даже моргнул, изменившись в лице. Теперь говорила Хеюн, пристально глядя на младшего брата, а тот недоуменно слушал ее:  
\- Сил нет, как противно смотреть последние передачи с вами или читать те интервью, что берут у вас для газет и журналов. Вы то ни с кем не встречаетесь, и прелести подросткового периода миновали вас все как одна, то откуда-то у вас появляется опыт, черпая из которого, вы сочиняете слезливые опусы про любовь, измену, охлаждение и расставание. В одном журнале вы рассказываете, что вам нравится в женщинах и какие девушки вас привлекают, а в другом - выходящем в печать чуть ли не в том же месяце! - плачетесь, что "ах, у нас ведь совсем нет времени на девушек". Вы пятеро уже перестали даже следить, чтобы сказанное вами вранье хотя бы как-то между собой согласовалось. И если в отношении Ёнбэ я еще могу поверить, что у него не ладится с девушками (хотя то, что он до сих пор отыгрывает невинного девственника, - это, простите, нонсенс: не с таким другом, как Сырник, хранить невинность до глубокой старости), то в отношении что Сырника, что Ди - ни за что. Не говоря уже о вас двоих, смотреть на которых мне уже едва ли не совестно: вы не только не рассказываете своим поклонницам правды, но, хуже того, пудрите им мозги, тут и там оставляя намеки на то, что какой-то девушке еще суждено стать вашей любимой и единственной.  
Она перевела дух и подождала, не ответит ли он что-нибудь, но Сынхён не произнес ни слова. Отвернувшись от нее он глядел на сидящего в машине Джиёна, все еще красного от стыда и с беспомощным видом разглядывающего что-то у себя на коленях. Взглянув в ту же сторону, Хеюн как-то сразу смягчилась: только что она видела, как глубоко смутил его всего лишь поцелуй на глазах у родной сестры его партнера.  
\- И я хотела посмотреть, как будет выглядеть правда. Сможет ли поцелуй двух любящих друг друга мужчин смутить меня или оттолкнуть. И еще хотела дать вам самим возможность впервые сделать это, не таясь. - Она вздохнула. - Потому что я не представляю себе, как вы живете, вечно скрываясь и совершенно запутавшись во лжи. Выйдите из шкафа!  
Последние слова она едва ли не выкрикнула, а Сынхён в ответ тяжело вздохнул, и его вздох был похож на стон раненого:  
\- Милая нуна, если мы двое выйдем из шкафа, это будет конец. От нас отвернутся не просто друзья и знакомые. От нас отвернется целая нация.  
Он перевел на нее тяжелый взгляд, но Хеюн лишь улыбнулась:  
\- Одна нация отвернется, но еще с десяток - горячо вас поддержит. Да и нашу родину тоже не стоит недооценивать: здесь найдутся люди, в том числе и среди армии ваших фанатов, которые оценят честность и искренность гораздо выше нестройной лжи. Помяни мое слово: даже если после камин-аута вы потеряете сто тысяч поклонниц, еще сто тысяч вскоре присоединится к вам. И пусть на бордах и в фан-кафе кто-то станет проклинать вас и предавать анафеме, найдутся и такие, кто поспорит с ними, горячо принимая вашу позицию и оказывая вам всяческую поддержку.  
\- А деньги, сис? Как же акции нашей дорогой YG Entertainment, ради которых, собственно, господин Янг Хёнсок и завел в свое время этот пестрый волчок?  
\- Конечно, сначала произойдет некоторое, возможно, даже весьма ощутимое, падение. Но затем все будет зависеть только от вас. А так как вы оба - неимоверно талантливые и способные ребята, к тому же, едва ли не самые перспективные звезды в своей компании, я не верю, что у вас не получится выплыть и принести своему начальнику самые сочные барыши.  
\- Пока это все звучит как оптимизм обожающей своего младшего брата старшей сестры, - ответил Сынхён, с задумчивой нежностью глядя на нее, - но я обещаю, нуна: I'll give it some thought.  
\- Okay, just think positive, - с улыбкой ответила она тоже на английском и неожиданно сменила тему разговора: - Кстати, вы ведь женаты, правда?  
\- Да, - кивнул он, удивившись, с чего это ее вдруг заинтересовало их гражданское состояние.  
\- Тогда почему вы никогда не носите кольца?  
\- По правде говоря, - он смущенно засмеялся, невольно переводя взгляд на свои пальцы, - у нас их и нет.  
\- Как так? Но ведь вас венчали в церкви - разве вы не обменялись там обручальными кольцами?  
Наряду с удивившей его информированностью, Хеюн проявляла неподдельный интерес, который, с одной стороны, смущал, а с другой - забавлял его, поэтому Сынхён решился объяснить:  
\- Дело в том, что когда мы отправлялись в Лас-Вегас, мы вовсе и не собирались там жениться и потому никаких обручальных колец с собой не брали. Однако в первый день съемок мы рано освободились - что-то там не доехало до съемочной площадки, и всех отпустили побродить по городу. Мы впятером поехали кататься и когда проезжали мимо их ратуши, Джиён вдруг попросил Ёнбэ остановиться и потащил меня туда. Он всегда делает больше, чем говорит. Вот и в тот раз все необходимые документы оказались у него с собой. Можешь себе представить: он якобы "просто подумал, что может подвернуться такая возможность"? Впрочем, я еще до того пообещал на нем жениться, поэтому не возражал. Мы подали документы, оплатили пошлину за срочное заключение союза, и вуаля: через двое суток должны были явиться и провести церемонию по своему желанию. Джиён выбрал церковь, потому что, оказывается, всегда мечтал, чтобы его венчали перед Богом, а я все никак не мог поверить, что все это безумие действительно происходит и происходит со мной. - И хотя он рассказывал об этом так, словно при заключении собственного брака был лишь сторонним наблюдателем, тот взгляд, которым он смотрел сейчас на продолжающего сосредоточенно разглядывать что-то у себя на коленях Джиёна, был исполнен самой искренней нежности и благодарности. - Потом мы вернулись в машину и Джи торжественно пригласил мальчиков на нашу свадьбу. - Тут он не смог сдержать смешка: - Их физиономии в тот момент надо было видеть! Даже я решил, что наши заявления безусловно стоило подать хотя бы только ради того, чтобы насладиться пораженным видом внезапно приглашенных. Весь вечер Ёнбэ с Джиёном разъезжали по ювелирным магазинам в поисках обручальных колец для нас, пока мы с Ди и Сырником отсиживались в номере, где Ди тщетно пытался объять своей мыслью необъятную идею о том, что мы с Джи женимся, а Сырник пил и оплакивал мою безвременную кончину и проклинал похоть, от которой единственной, как ему в тот вечер казалось, проистекают все несчастия человечества. У меня, видимо, было шоковое состояние, потому что я был как-то расслабленно весел и вообще, казалось, ни о чем не думал, потягивая вино и наслаждаясь замешательством своих донсэнов. Однако когда Ёнбэ с Джиёном возвратились, оказалось, что колец, которые удовлетворили бы требовательный вкус нашего лидера, они не нашли. С Джиёном проблем не возникло: у него на руках колец было столько, что их хватило бы на футбольную команду, пожелай все ее участники пережениться. А мне срочно устроили сеанс примерки всех подряд колец. Если Золушка была одной из многих девушек, примеривших туфельку, то я стал единственным принцем, которому принесли все кольца, которые только нашлись у нас самих и наших сотрудников, остановившихся в том же отеле. Наконец мы нашли кольцо, которое подошло мне и было похоже, по мнению Джиёна, на обручальное, и разошлись спать. А через два дня Джи каким-то головокружительным образом отпросил всех нас со съемочной площадки на пару часов, и нас с ним обвенчал симпатичный священник, перебравшийся в Вегас из южного Уэльса, после чего я вернул кольцо его владельцу.  
Первые несколько секунд Хеюн только моргала, всем своим видом демонстрируя удивление, пока наконец не собралась с мыслями, чтобы тихо протянуть:  
\- Вот это да! Настоящая американская лавстори!  
\- Так ведь это и была Америка, - улыбнулся ее брат. - Страна чудес - чего ты хочешь? Там все возможно.  
\- Удивительно... - Она перевела взгляд на машину и продолжила, с уважением глядя на сидящего в ней Джиёна: - Все-таки Джиён - прирожденный лидер. Настоящий гений! Надо же: так ловко все организовать и в итоге за трое суток окрутить тебя вокруг своего пальца. Но почему вы до сих пор не купили себе настоящие обручальные кольца? - Она снова повернулась к нему. - Или вы боитесь, что кто-то увидит их и откроет ваш секрет?  
Ответа на эти вопросы Сынхён банально не знал. Как его не волновало, что за кольцо наденет ему на палец Джиён в тот день, так не волновало его и то, есть ли это или какое-либо другое кольцо на нем теперь. Каждый день он встречался с Джиёном, каждый день обнимал и целовал его, каждую ночь обладал им - казалось, никакие куски металла не могут иметь к этому отношения. И все же что-то прозвучало в ее словах... что-то настолько неизвестное ему, что услышав его слабый шелест между ее слов Сынхён ощутил волнение от соприкосновения с чем-то чуждым и смутным. Словно под льдинкой, мирно плавающей на поверхности воды, обнаружились очертания айсберга, а вода в луже, где она плавает, потемнела и превратилась в пучину. Однако так как причиной, по которой приобретением настоящего обручального кольца не озаботился лично он, точно не был страх, Сынхён покачал головой:  
\- Нет, страх здесь не при чем. Признаюсь честно: я никогда не задумывался о покупке настоящих обручальных колец для нас. - И посмотрел на нее очень внимательно: - Ты думаешь, они нужны?  
Хеюн сложно было сформулировать то, что она думает. Она могла сказать, что видела, как был смущен сегодня его партнер, сидя с ними за одним столом. Наверняка ее брат овладел им перед выездом, и он все еще помнил их близость и оттого чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. А все почему? Потому что официально у него нет морального права принадлежать Сынхёну. Южная Корея - консервативная страна, и каким бы прогрессивным вольнодумцем ты не был, найдутся такие темы, которые вернут тебя с высот западной современной мысли на землю - словно отбросят на века назад. Видимо, для Джиёна такой темой были семья и брак - не зря ведь он хотел заключить свой союз именно обвенчавшись в церкви. Но даже несмотря на то, что в Америке священник соединил их руки перед лицом Господа, здесь, у них на родине, этот факт ничего не значил и с точки зрения местных законов они по-прежнему оставались просто любовниками. Тонкая полоска металла на безымянном пальце, полностью совпадающая с такой же на пальце его возлюбленного, уже могла бы прибавить Джиёну уверенности в своих правах: ведь это было бы наглядным доказательством того, что между ними существует признанный обществом - пусть и другой страны - союз. По-видимому, ее младший брат, из-за своей молодости, отсутствия опыта или же просто в силу своего характера, этого не понимал.  
А между тем было неудобно заставлять Джиёна ждать еще дольше, и поэтому она лишь ответила:  
\- Обручальные кольца - символ брачного союза, - и стала прощаться, торопя его к машине.

Когда Сынхён наконец сел в машину, Джиён уже почти успокоился. По крайней мере, перестал краснеть. Но стоило ему взглянуть на мужа, как краска снова прилила к его щекам:  
\- Противный хён, зачем ты это сделал? Мне было так неудобно.  
\- Сис попросила - ты разве не помнишь? Ну а мне всегда приятно целовать тебя, даже когда никто меня об этом не просит.  
Он потянулся к нему, пока Джиён сдавал задом, выезжая с участка перед домом его родителей, но младший ловко увернулся, не сводя глаз с заднего стекла и со всей очевидностью продолжая дуться.  
\- Ну-ну, не надувайся, - примирительно пророкотал Сынхён. - Разреши своему хёну поцеловать тебя - ведь впереди долгая дорога, трафик на которой не позволит тебе отвлечься на его ласки.  
Однако Джиён не был настроен уступать:  
\- Хён! Любовь свела тебя с ума. По крайней мере, никак иначе я не могу объяснить себе причины, по которым ты пристаешь ко мне в самых неожиданных местах, где нас, к тому же, еще и могут заметить. А теперь и вовсе: поцеловал меня на глазах у нуны, в доме своего отца, который, как ты прекрасно знаешь, будет против, если узнает о наших отношениях.  
Вместо того чтобы снова начать приставать к нему или приняться шутливо перечить, Сынхён странно посмотрел на него, заставив постоять перед воротами дома Цой.  
\- Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал о том, что нас могут увидеть? - наконец спросил он, и Джиён с облегчением смог тронуться: его странный взгляд связан не с тем, что он что-то заподозрил.  
\- Да возьми хотя бы тот раз, когда мы снимали рекламный ролик для G-market'а, - взял он нравоучительный тон, словно увещевая провинившегося младшего. - У нас с тобой была сцена на подземной парковке, и когда мы остались там вдвоем, уже полностью переодетые, тебя так подстегнуло мое боа, что ты бросился надрачивать меня прямо там. Не понимаю, как я не умер от страха. Но и противиться тебе сил у меня не было, - Джиён бросил на него кокетливый взгляд, и сразу умолк, увидев, с каким выражением тот его слушает: Сынхён выглядел так, словно увидел призрак. - Оппа, что с тобой? - От волнения младший перешел на женское к нему обращение.  
\- Малыш, ты где-то уже видел такие снимки? - спросил Сынхён, переведя на него дикий взгляд.  
\- Нет, что ты! - Ни о чем не подозревая отмахнулся от него младший. - Если бы я их увидел, то если б не умер на месте от стыда, то сразу бы кинулся звонить тебе.  
\- Правда? - Сынхён задал этот вопрос так серьезно, что Джиён даже рассмеялся:  
\- Ну конечно! - И тут же стал серьезным, тихо продолжив: - Потому что это был бы наш конец. - А потом перевел взгляд на дорогу и еще тише закончил: - Зато сбылось бы мое самое заветное желание и все на свете узнали бы, что мы любим друг друга.  
Они надолго замолчали. Джиён вел свою малышку среди верениц так же спешащих других машин, пытаясь представить себе, что это были бы за снимки, а Сынхён ощущал, как жжет грудь содержимое внутреннего кармана надетого на нем плаща, пытаясь решить, что с ними делать. Им предстоял визит в еще один родительский дом, и старший очень надеялся, что те, кого он там встретит, как-то подтолкнут его к верной мысли. Потому что сейчас, после разговора с сестрой, он решительно не понимал, как нужно поступить.


	4. Moongirl - Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наши влюбленные приезжают в резиденцию семейства Квон, что неожиданно вызывает в памяти Сынхёна давно забытое воспоминание.

Пока Джиён на своей малышке уверенно лавировал в потоке машин, Сынхён, отвернувшись, молча смотрел в окно. Скоро начнет темнеть, а когда они будут возвращаться домой от родителей младшего, город превратится в сияющее море огоньков, гигантскую поздравительную открытку, подписанную для горожан социальными службами и владельцами магазинов. Однако праздник не лихорадил город, вовсе нет. Скорее, тот, разнежившись, грелся в праздничных лучах, будь то выдавшийся погожим солнечный денек или вечернее многоцветье нарядных витрин. Предпраздничный ажиотаж, когда жители носились по городу, закупая подарки, остался позади, люди получили несколько заслуженных выходных и наслаждались свободным временем, путешествуя, встречаясь с друзьями и родными и стараясь сделать как можно больше приятных воспоминаний, которых хватило бы, чтобы скрасить рабочие будни до следующих праздников.  
И все же Сынхён чувствовал себя бесконечно далеким, плотно изолированным от празднующих горожан. Фотография во внутреннем кармане пальто, опустившая перед ним этот непроницаемый занавес, больно жгла кожу несмотря на отделяющие его от нее слои одежды. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось сейчас показать ее Джиёну. И не просто показать, а отдать тому. Переложить этот груз со своих на его плечи, как - чего уж греха таить - он привык делать со многими другими проблемами, которым случалось беспокоить его по жизни. Джиён не зря считался лидером группы: из них всех он был самым инициативным, подвижным, предприимчивым и энергичным, казалось, ничто не способно сбить его с пути, если он поставил перед собой цель. Когда Сынхёна спрашивали, как он, несмотря на свое старшинство, никнейм и имидж самоуверенного мачо, терпит главенство донсэна, он каждый раз испытывал прежде всего недоумение, настолько естественной была для него позиция под надежным прикрытием харизматичного лидера, всегда и все берущего на себя и активно участвующего в решении любых вопросов, связанных с деятельностью группы, - до такой степени, что в их компании он, по сути, являлся вторым человеком после ее президента, Янг Хёнсока. И все же теперь Сынхён не имел права разделить с ним свой взрывоопасный груз. А содержимое конверта грозило самым настоящим взрывом - особенно после того, что его партнеру пришлось пережить прошлой осенью.  
Поэтому старший продолжал молча провожать взглядом проплывающий за окном городской пейзаж: любое слово, произнесенное им здесь сейчас, пока он заперт в наедине с Джиёном в его малышке, могло обернуться соблазном одним движением разрушить едва восстановившийся вокруг того привычный ему мир. В какие-то моменты в течение сегодняшнего дня у Сынхёна закрадывались подозрения, что младшему известно о причине, по которой на празднике в доме его родителей отсутствовал глава семьи, но все их он в итоге отмел: Сынхён не мог поверить, что младшему удалось бы держаться столь невозмутимо, знай он о снимке и - тем более - о записке с вымогательством. Нет, это было невозможно. Джиён ничего не знал, и он ни в коем случае не должен был позволить себе проговориться.  
В их интервью Джиён часто говорил о том, что редко бывает у своих родителей, Сынхён же, напротив, подчеркивал, что часто ездит к своей маме, потому что жить не может без ее женского тепла и домашнего уюта. И все же если считать визиты непредвзято, то "редко" Джиёна оказывалось практически равным его "часто". Дело было исключительно в восприятии каждым из них этих визитов: то, что казалось старшему более чем достаточным, не удовлетворяло младшего, который корил себя за то, что из-за вечной занятости не уделяет родителям (и что немаловажно - своему по-прежнему крепко любимому псу Гахо) должного внимания. Джиён всегда был перфекционистом, и если щадил других, то к себе выдвигал исключительно высокие требования. В этом был одновременно и плюс его характера, и минус, сила и слабость, делавшая лидера самым уязвимым из участников группы, то и дело срывающимся от усталости и попыток прыгнуть выше головы. В прошлом году он попал в больницу из-за истощения и перенапряжения, и Сынхён до сих пор живо помнил свой ужас в тот момент, когда младший, потеряв сознание, повис у него в руках при попытке его поцеловать. И как позже он лежал на больничной койке, с катетером и под капельницей, уже открыв глаза, но все еще слишком слабый даже для того, чтобы шептать, не то что разговаривать, - словно Золотая Рыбка, выброшенная на морской берег и безвольно открывающая рот, беспомощно шаря вокруг затуманившимся взглядом. Джиён и раньше попадал в больницу из-за переработок, но в тот раз Сынхён впервые пережил это как нечто, самым непосредственным образом относящееся к нему. Зависящее от него, как зависело от него теперь все благосостояние его партнера. "В болезни и в здравии"...  
Нет, как бы ему этого ни хотелось, он никак не мог показать своему партнеру фотографию.  
Погруженный глубоко в себя, Сынхён продолжал топтаться на пятачке этих мыслей, физически ощущая, как у него руки чешутся скользнуть во внутренний карман, выудить оттуда злополучный конверт и протянуть его в другой конец салона: "Джи, взгляни, что я нашел в кабинете отца". Борьба с собой потребовала от него такой концентрации, что он даже не заметил, что в какой-то момент Джиён принялся в своей привычной манере о чем-то ему щебетать, деловито вращая руль и, на его счастье, едва ли нуждаясь в ответной реакции.  
В отличие от родителей Сынхёна, которые со времени дебюта их группы сменили уже не один дом, родители Джиёна продолжали жить в том же доме, где тот, по сути, вырос и откуда ходил сначала в среднюю, а затем и в старшую школу, поэтому даже несмотря на плотно окутавшую его пелену невеселых мыслей и сомнений, Сынхён узнал окрестности и вовремя пришел в себя на подъезде к резиденции Квон.  
\- ...и Ёнбэ со мной согласен в том, что ему следует начать набирать вес. Его фигура была эталоном мужественности, девочки на нее молились. А теперь - что это? Без слез не взглянешь. Даже Минзи тяжело переживает потерю, а ведь он ей нравится, ты же знаешь, - вещал со своего места Джиён, ловко маневрируя по этому относительно фешенебельному району.  
Дом его семейства был двухэтажным строением надежной старой постройки. Выстроенный в американском стиле, он стоял в квартале, окруженный своими собратьями, - на тот момент, когда его, едва отстроенный, приобрел отец Джиёна, вложив в это безумную по тем временам, особенно для их относительно небогатой семьи, сумму денег, этот район активно осваивался и застраивался совместным с американцами предприятием, которое спланировало и организовало работу по своей технологии с использованием местной рабочей силы и материалов. Здесь же поселилось и несколько иностранных семей, что в то время было еще в диковинку. И еще более в диковинку было то, что маленький корейский мальчик Квон Джиён активно водился с детьми из этих семей, к которым его соплеменники относились с некоторой, но все же довольно явной, опаской. Должно быть, именно тогда он на всю жизнь усвоил любовь и неусыпный интерес ко всему западному, который в дальнейшем стал визитной карточкой Джи-Дрэгона.

Когда ворота перед ними открылись и Джиён направил свою довольно урчащую малышку во двор, Сынхёну неожиданно вспомнился один эпизод из их общего детства здесь, который до этого хранился совершенно позабытым в глубинах его памяти.  
Это случилось в один из тех вечеров, когда младший почти волоком приносил его к себе домой, а там - в свою комнату на втором этаже, после изнурительных тренировок, посредством которых они старались в максимально короткий срок согнать с него не удовлетворившие строгий вкус президента Янга килограммы. Сброшенный на нее с костлявой спины донсэна, Сынхён лежал на кровати, бездумно глядя в потолок. Впереди его ожидал мучительный подъем с мягкого матраца и крестный путь домой, где он должен будет заставить себя встать под душ прежде чем рухнуть в кровать и наконец отрубиться. Противно было даже думать о том, чтобы пошевелиться, но тут младший окликнул его:  
\- Хён! Если соберешь волю в кулак и сядешь, я тебе кое-что покажу.  
В его голосе звучали нотки, перелив которых обещал нечто совершенно чумовое, поэтому Сынхён сделал над собой нечеловеческое усилие и с трудом сел. Младший опустился на колени у края кровати, положив на покрывало перед собой журнал, обложка которого была прикрыта листом бумаги.  
Сынхёну уже доводилось листать такие журналы у других своих друзей: в них красивые непривычной красотой европейские женщины без всякого стеснения демонстрировали свои божественные тела, крупные упругие груди и манящие входы, к которым так и хотелось хотя бы прикоснуться, настолько вещественно передавали эти прелести отпечатанные на бумаге снимки. "Надо же, а Джиёна, оказывается, тоже интересуют такие вещи," - промелькнуло у него в голове, и Сынхён вдруг понял, что удивлен.  
\- Предупреждаю: скорее всего, ты никогда раньше ничего подобного не видел, - произнес тем временем младший таким самоуверенным тоном, что не будь Сынхён до такой степени измотан, не удержался бы и отвесил ему хороший подзатыльник. Ишь ты: думает, что обскакал его по части неприличных журналов! У Сынхёна и у самого был дома такой журнал, тоже завернутый в бумагу и спрятанный далеко в глубине полки с одеждой. Отчего-то он еще не показывал его Джиёну. Он никогда не задумывался об этом, но, скорее всего, подобная мысль и в самом деле, как говорят, попросту ни разу не пришла ему в голову. И вот теперь оказалось, что его донсэн тоже не прочь полюбоваться прелестями заморских красоток. Против чего лично он ничего не имел и потому приготовился к самому приятному времяпрепровождению.  
Однако стоило младшему убрать бумагу, скрывавшую обложку журнала, как у Сынхёна натурально глаза полезли на лоб: вместо красиво изогнувшейся женщины на него самоуверенно взирал мощный качок, чья фигура представляла собой гору мышц, наскоро перехваченную в нескольких местах кожаными ремнями, которые не только не скрывали, а, скорее, даже подчеркивали его наготу. Его донсэн оказался прав: никогда раньше ничего подобного ему видеть не приходилось. И все же несмотря на приписываемое их возрасту ненасытное любопытство, смотреть журнал дальше ему отчего-то резко расхотелось: пусть он никогда и не видел их, но от своих друзей был наслышан о таких журналах, в которых были сняты загадочные "педики", которым только дай отловить где-нибудь здорового мужчину и, сделав с ним нечто ужасное, заразить СПИДом - опасной западной болезнью, от которой несчастный неминуемо умрет страшной смертью. Спросить у отца, кто такие эти "педики", Сынхён никак не мог, потому что, произнося это слово, его друзья делали такие лица, что сразу становилось понятно: при таком человеке, как его отец, о таких неприличных вещах лучше вообще не упоминать; а обратиться к матери не решался, чтобы не получить нагоняй за то, что его интересует нечто настолько гнусное и опасное. И поэтому теперь, увидев на обложке журнала Джиёна самого, по всей видимости, настоящего "педика", ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы его донсэн показывал ему, что происходит на остальных страницах, где, очевидно, такие, как он, будут заражать ни в чем не повинных мужчин своей смертельной болезнью.  
Однако Джиён был настолько спокоен, протягивая руку, чтобы перевернуть лист с обложкой и открыть журнал, что Сынхён просто не мог позволить себе проявить малодушие и попросить его остановиться: если его донсэн уже видел последующие ужасы, он не имеет права ударить перед ним в грязь лицом, а тоже должен выдержать это испытание. В конце концов, чем еще, кроме желанием пощекотать себе и ему нервы, мог руководствоваться Джиён, предлагая ему вместе посмотреть этот журнал?  
На первом развороте Джиён долго не задержался - это была реклама "взрослого" видео: в несколько рядов на страницах были размещены обложки дисков с фильмами, на которых обнаженные или почти обнаженные молодые мужчины улыбались по одиночке либо парами. Пока ничего необычного: то же было и в журналах, которые он видел, только на обложках фильмов вместо мужчин преобладали женщины.  
Журнал был на английском языке, и потому Сынхён понимал те заголовки, которые успевал прочесть. На следующей странице находилось слово редактора, сопровожденное фотографией какого-то мужчины, который, стоя спиной к зрителю, стягивал с себя штаны, открывая упругий хорошо подкачанный зад. Под фотографией шла крупная надпись "Welcome" - "Добро пожаловать". Сынхёна даже перекосило при мысли о том, куда приглашает читателей этот человек, и он поспешил перевести взгляд на следующую страницу.  
Где его ждал новый шок. Это была реклама какого-то издания, "международного веселого гида" - "international gay guide", и рядом с обложкой книги была размещена фотография полностью обнаженного молодого мужчины, откровенно демонстрировавшего зрителю свои гениталии. Без всякой надписи "Welcome" было понятно, чего он хочет, и Сынхёну пришлось собрать в кулак всю свою волю, чтобы не передернуть плечами от отвращения: он не понимал, как тому это удается, но его донсэн рядом с ним сохранял не только полное самообладание, но преисполнился даже какого-то азарта.  
Следующая страница была еще хуже. Пусть снимок на ней был мелким, но достаточно красноречивым: в комнате, облицованной белым кафелем, двое мужчин протягивали свои члены третьему, который стоял перед ними на коленях и пытался взять в рот головки обоих одновременно. Раздел был озаглавлен "Letters" - "Письма", но после такого сопроводительного снимка у Сынхёна совершенно не возникло интереса к тому, о чем может быть в них написано. На странице рядом был изображен еще один качок, еще массивней и пузатее, чем тот, что украшал собой обложку, но Сынхён обрадовался ему, как родному: несмотря на обнаженный торс, тот был сфотографирован по пояс и стоял прямо, никому ничего не предлагая и не протягивая.  
Следующий разворот был посвящен рекламе бани или сауны, но, к счастью, снимки были такими темными, что можно было не присматриваться к тому, что на них происходит. И все же его взгляд споткнулся о фотографию двух мужчин, тянувшихся друг к другу для поцелуя. Он помнил, что невольно посмотрел в этот момент на лицо Джиёна и увидел, что тот внимательно разглядывает снимки, порозовев от того, что он тогда принял за смущение, и глубоко дыша из-за, как ему тогда показалось, такого же отвращения, какое испытывал он сам. "Воистину: его ничем не проймешь," - подумал про себя Сынхён, и решил тоже не сдаваться, терпеливо скользя взглядом по страницам, которые продолжал одну за другой переворачивать младший.  
Однако, кажется, надолго его не хватило: на нескольких снимках ему попались азиаты (японцы, конечно: ни один кореец ни за что не позволил бы себе пасть так низко), а потом вдруг Джиён открыл разворот, на котором качки вроде того, который был изображен на обложке, творили в полутемной комнате нечто уже совершенно невообразимое, смотреть на что он совершенно не собирался:  
\- Ладно, Джи, ты победил! - воскликнул он так громко, что это неприятно удивило его самого.  
Казалось, его донсэн был в глубоком шоке:  
\- Победил? Ты о чем?  
\- Да об этом журнале! - крайне раздосадованный всей этой ситуацией, Сынхён одним движением захлопнул журнал, ощущая, как противно ему к тому даже прикасаться. - Ты ведь специально вытащил его, чтобы испытать, насколько меня хватит. - Джиён молчал, начав постепенно заливаться краской, в чем Сынхён увидел доказательство своей правоты и продолжил: - Должно быть, это кто-то из твоих американских друзей дал его тебе, и, наверное, твое общение с ними помогает тебе справиться с омерзением, когда ты смотришь на что-нибудь подобное. Но я - обычный корейский парень, я не вожусь с иностранцами и не стремлюсь быть таким, как они. И меня с души воротит, когда я вижу, как взрослые мужики лижут друг другу задницы и сосут члены, не говоря уже о фотографиях вроде тех, где сразу целая компания сплетается в клубок только ради того, чтобы войти друг в друга перед камерой. Это жутко противно, и я могу только позавидовать твоей силе воли, когда ты спокойно переворачиваешь страницы, которых мне тошно даже пальцем коснуться. Это так мерзко, что, ладно, я признаю: я слабее тебя, Джи! Ты победил. Только не показывай мне больше никогда эту мерзость снова.  
Он выпалил все это на одном дыхании, а когда замолчал, Джиён ему ничего не ответил. Он весь стал красный, как рак, поднялся с пола, взял с постели журнал и убрал его, спрятав на полке со своей одеждой так же, как Сынхён прятал у себя дома свой. Закрыв дверцу шкафа и повернувшись обратно, он, однако, не торопился вернуться и сесть рядом с ним на кровать, стоя в какой-то нерешительности.  
\- Прости, - наконец проговорил он. - Честно: у меня в мыслях не было соревноваться с тобой или как-то тебя испытывать. Просто, насколько я знаю, больше ни у кого из наших знакомых таких журналов нет, поэтому мне показалось забавным полистать его вместе с тобой, потому что с Ёнбэ...  
\- Забавным?! - Не выдержав, вскричал старший. - Джи, да ты в своем уме?! Что может быть забавного в том, что мужчина ведет себя, как самая низкая шлюха, сосет члены и позволяет другим мужчинам входить в себя? Это совершенно не забавно! Это противоестественно, это омерзительно, наконец, это опасно, потому что после такого люди болеют СПИДом и умирают...  
\- С чего ты взял? - Джиёна так удивила его категоричность, что он даже перебил его, и далее последовала дискуссия, из которой Сынхён узнал, что СПИД - это не только болезнь "педиков", что им можно заразиться также и от женщины, если невнимательно относиться к своим половым связям, и что "педики" - это на самом деле геи, и они не всегда исключительно развратные мужики, готовые позволить сделать с собой все, что угодно, но среди них есть и те, кто по-настоящему любит друг друга, хочет пожениться и иметь семью, завести детей (тут Сынхён не сдержался, настолько сильно его передернуло), но так как общество считает их мерзкими и опасными, они вынуждены соблюдать осторожность и от всех прятаться, особенно в такой стране, как у них, где свободу человека как личности ограничивает множество консервативных условностей.  
Видимо, мысль о том, что геи в их стране могут прятаться среди нормальных людей, притворяясь и скрывая свою истинную суть, напугала его настолько, что Сынхён поспешил скорее забыть этот вечер и этот разговор, в ходе которого его донсэн неожиданно открылся ему с новой стороны, о которой он до того не подозревал: оказывается, наряду с лаской, преданной дружбой и послушанием перед родителями, Джиён был способен разделять провокационные взгляды и остро противостоять тому, что было принято в их обществе, в их стране. Уже на следующий же день все было нормально, и только сейчас, десять лет спустя, он неожиданно во всех подробностях вспомнил тот странный вечер.  
Интересно, отчего он вдруг вспомнил о нем? Должно быть, из-за фотографий: наверное, та фотография, которая лежала сейчас во внутреннем кармане его плаща, шокирует их юных поклонниц не меньше, чем шокировали его тогда снимки сосущих друг у друга мужчин. И любопытно, сохранил ли у Джиён у себя тот журнал?

Все это пролетело у него в голове, пока младший заезжал на участок и парковался там, после чего вышел из машины, запер ворота и дождался, пока Сынхён тоже выберется наружу, чтобы вместе направиться к входной двери. У Джиёна были ключи от родительского дома, но ему так нравилось ощущать себя здесь желанным гостем, что он неизменно звонил в дверь и дожидался, чтобы ему открыли и пригласили войти.  
На этот раз за дверью оказался его отец, попытавшийся было обратиться к ним с приветствием, однако его тут же смел со своего пути полный восторга Гахо, выросший уже совсем большим и, не обращая никакого внимания на протесты своего хозяина, набросившийся на того с изъявлениями своей собачьей нежности. Джиён смеялся и вяло отбивался от пса, но в конце концов позволил тому поставить на себя мощные лапы и облизать себе лицо, пока пес наконец не успокоился и не дал им пройти внутрь. К Сынхёну Гахо относился почтительно, не позволяя себе с ним таких махинаций, которые выпадали на долю хозяина, и потому тот получил возможность пройти в комнату, где вся семья уже собралась за праздничным столом, раньше своего партнера.  
Как и в дом Цой, они приехали сюда вместе в своем новом качестве впервые, и теперь он остановился у двери, ожидая младшего, чтобы поприветствовать его родителей как положено, и хотя тот задержался с расчувствовавшимся Гахо совсем ненадолго, в комнате успело повиснуть неловкое молчание. Но стоило Джиёну появиться, как Сынхён тут же ощутил, как его тонкие пальцы, все еще немного прохладные, оплетают его руку, крепко сжимая ее, возвращая ему уверенность:  
\- Хён, ну что ты столпился в дверях? - Взгляд, которым он смотрел на него, лучился счастьем и доверием. - Проходи и садись скорее. Только оставь мне место с края, чтобы рядом со мной мог усесться Гахо.  
Смущения, которое сковывало его поведение, пока они были в гостях у его родителей, как не бывало. В один миг Джиён облетел вокруг стола, переобнимавшись и расцеловавшись со всеми, чтобы с лёта приземлиться на стул рядом с ним. Они сидели напротив устроившихся на диване родителей, по другую руку от Сынхёна разместилась Дами, а у ног Джиёна сразу же, как тот сел, занял свое место Гахо, улегшись на пол, откуда продолжал внимательно следить преданными глазами за каждым движением хозяина.  
Чарли, пес, которого когда-то, сдавшись перед активной агитацией младшего, купил себе Сынхён, вел себя так же: зная, что от хозяина он ничего не получит, у стола он занимал наблюдательный пункт у ног его партнера, не спуская с того глаз, обещавших вечную любовь и верность в обмен на маленький кусочек тех вкусностей, которые они едят, и лучше - не один. Если Джиён говорил, что любит Чарли, то тот любил его ничуть не меньше, отчего Сынхён порой даже чувствовал что-то, похожее на уколы ревности, когда пес вдруг отдавал в чем-нибудь предпочтение ему, а не своему хозяину.  
Но Джиён, безусловно, заслуживал любви. В кругу своей семьи, избавившись от стыдливости и сдержанности, которые столь явно ощущались в его поведении в доме родителей мужа, он стал сама нежность и внимание. Сынхёна поразило, насколько глубоко и хватко он вникает в семейные дела, оставшиеся для всех членов семьи Квон общими несмотря на то, что дети давно уже подолгу жили отдельно от родителей. Не менее сведущим был Джиён и в делах сестры, которая, как и его собственная нуна, занималась собственным модным бизнесом.  
Мама Джиёна прекрасно готовила (что, надо сказать, не передалось от нее ни старшей дочери, ни сыну), и потому не приходилось сомневаться, что вся еда на столе - домашняя, что добавляло их застолью еще больше непринужденности. Здесь, где никто не косился на соседа, внутренне мучаясь сомнениями, Сынхён наконец смог расслабиться и, конечно, не стал отказываться, когда отец его партнера предложил всем выпить соджу. Дами присоединилась к ним, Джиён отказался, поскольку был за рулем, и сходил на кухню за пивом для своей мамы, которая водку не употребляла. Разговор свободно перетекал от одной темы к другой, и вскоре Дами с Сынхёном отправились на улицу покурить. Они пригласили с собой Джиёна, но тот сказал, что хочет подняться в свою комнату. Гахо было поспешил за ним, но тут мама с папой принялись убирать со стола, и пес решил, что его хозяин вполне обойдется без него, а он тем временем может попробовать выпросить что-нибудь у старшего поколения.

На Сынхёне снова был его плащ, через внутренний карман которого кожу с прежней силой принялся жечь найденный им в кабинете отца конверт. Пошел снег, крупными редкими хлопьями кружа вокруг лица его собеседницы и украшая белыми перьями ее темные волосы. Дами-нуна с наслаждением затягивалась, стоя рядом и собираясь что-то сказать.  
\- Я слышала, вас пригласили сняться в передаче о тех неприятностях, которые случились с группой в прошлом году.  
Год едва закончился, Ди и Джиён только-только оправились, и когда президент Янг сообщил об этой перспективе, Сынхён был настолько разозлен, что даже попробовал с ним спорить. Однако его протесты ни к чему не привели, никто его не поддержал, и потому было решено назначить съемки на ближайший месяц, чтобы передача вышла в эфир до выпуска нового альбома, тон которого, как считал президент Янг, должен был поставить точку в обсуждений этих тем.  
Все это он изложил ей, и они ненадолго замолчали, пока Дами, затягиваясь и медленно выпуская между снежинками дым, взвешивала у себя в голове то, что он сейчас сказал.  
\- Знаешь, на самом деле, очень хорошо то, что ты у него есть, - наблюдая за тем, как сигаретный дым тает в морозном воздухе, наконец произнесла она. - Хорошо, что вы с Сырником поддерживали его, пока Ёнбэ на него обижался, и хорошо, что он знает, что ты его любишь. Тебе не кажется, что при желании вы оба могли бы выйти из шкафа?  
Она повернулась к нему, внимательно следя за возможной реакцией, а он в ответ только усмехнулся:  
\- Ты слишком тесно общаешься с моей сестрой, нуна. Не далее как перед нашим отъездом она, по сути, говорила мне то же самое. - Он отвел взгляд и посмотрел на малышку Джиёна, которая, казалось, участвовала в их разговоре в качестве представительницы со стороны его партнера. - Но вы обе должны понять, что это будет трагедия. Полный и безоговорочный конец если не для нашей связи, то для группы BigBang. Нас не поймут, - затягиваясь, ему пришлось поморщиться, поскольку его сигарета оказалась уже почти докуренной и дым от нее попал в глаза, и Сынхён тут же прикурил от нее следующую. - Наша связь покажется всем развратной и непозволительной. Блажью богатеньких юнцов, которые настолько пресытились удовольствиями, что стали искать их в нетрадиционных источниках...  
\- Да ну тебя! - Не дала ему договрить Дами, отмахиваясь от его слов своим привычным жестом. - Только слепой спутает любовь и разврат.  
Что он мог ей возразить? Лучшее доказательство, опровергающее ее слова, лежало во внутреннем кармане надетого на нем плаща, но как можно показать ей нечто подобное? И все-таки он был уверен: начни они свой выход из шкафа с чего-то похожего, и порицание обществом было бы не только неизбежным, но и заслуженным. Что еще можно подумать о мужчинах, которые бесстыдно надрачивают друг друга в общественном месте, где их легко может увидеть и, как показала практика, сфотографировать, любой?  
Сынхён вздохнул и отвернулся:  
\- Нуна, вы обе слишком любите и превозносите нас. В этом ваша ошибка: никто, кроме самых близких людей, увидев публичные проявления наших чувств, не испытает ни радости, ни умиления. Мы оба будем выглядеть исключительно как развратники. Да еще вдобавок и обманщики, поскольку нам придется признаться, что все это время мы водили наших поклонниц за нос, скрывая от них свою истинную природу.  
В ответ она громко фыркнула:  
\- Бред! Вы сами замыкаете себя в порочном кругу, не оставляя себе выхода: вы не можете признаться поклонницам, поскольку тогда те узнают, что вы их обманывали, испытают разочарование, неудовольствие и все такое, но вместе с тем вы не можете положить своему обману конец, поскольку по-настоящему любите друг друга и не можете отказаться от своих отношений. Этак себя можно и до нервного срыва довести! Если не до психосоматической болезни вроде язвы или того похуже.  
Он молчал. С неба продолжали лететь хлопья снега, снегопад не ослабевал, но и не усиливался. Стоя к ним фарами, малышка смотрела на них, и ему казалось, что, поддерживая Дами, переводя взгляд своих фар на него, она взирает на него с укором, хотя, естественно, машина никак не двигалась. И все же под взглядом этих фар, живо вызывавшем в его памяти образ партнера, когда тот так же округлял глаза, глядя на него, если о чем-то просил, Сынхён сдался:  
\- Ладно, нуна, скажи тогда, как ты представляешь себе этот наш камин-аут?  
Она даже не задумалась:  
\- Жаль, что вы уже поженились, потому что больше всего сердца девушек тронуло бы твое публичное предложение, услышав которое, Джи не сдержал бы искреннего восторга. Но ты мог бы так и объявить, что вы уже женаты и теперь хотите во всем признаться своим дорогим любимым поклонницам. Конечно, девочкам будет обидно, что все свершилось без их ведома, но зато они узнают, что у вас уже семья. А такая постановка вопроса вызовет все-таки больше симпатий, чем если бы вы просто объявили где-нибудь по телевизору: вот, мол, так-то и так, мы пидоры и спим друг с другом, поэтому вы, девочки, можете больше не мечтать выйти за кого-то из нас замуж. К тому же, ваше откровенное признание тоже можно обставить как-нибудь покрасивее, чтобы публика увидела в этом романтику, а не победу животных страстей над разумом.  
\- Господи, какой ужас... - Произнес в ответ Сынхён, когда поток ее красноречия иссяк. - Я, как подумаю об этом, не могу себе даже представить, что должно произойти, чтобы я решился на подобное. Прямо при всех разыграть такой спектакль... Нет, нуна, прости, но это невозможно: я совсем не такой человек. Да и сам Джиён никогда не поверит мне, если я решусь на что-то подобное.  
\- Это он-то не поверит? Мальчик, который с 12 лет кропает слезливые тексты о большой и чистой любви, то и дело норовит влезть в женское платье и, ни чуточку не притворяясь, ведет себя перед камерами как хорошо воспитанная девочка? Да он втайне мечтает о том, чтобы ты переоделся принцем, подъехал к его крыльцу на белом коне и, на руках пронеся его через толпу и усадив перед собой, демонстративно увез в свой дворец прямо на глазах у восторженной публики. - И видя, с каким недоверием он на нее смотрит, Дами не сдержала смеха: - Ей-Богу, Сынхён: если он пьет, курит, ругается и пашет, как тягловая лошадь, - это вовсе не означает, что он не нуждается в романтике, хотя для тебя, возможно, так было бы удобнее. Но ты сам вспомни, какие моменты ваших совместных похождений произвели на него наибольшее впечатление, и сделай наконец соответствующие выводы. Клянусь тебе: Джи облез бы от счастья, если бы ты опустился перед ним на колени и перед всем миром сказал ему всего три слова. И когда вы оба станете старыми, он забудет многое, но этот эпизод неизменно будет вставать у него перед глазами каждый раз, когда вам доведется остаться друг с другом наедине.  
Он ничего не ответил. Ему вдруг снова вспомнился снимок из журнала, который много лет назад листал перед ним в своей комнате Джиён: погрузившись в воду, двое мужчин тянутся друг к другу для поцелуя. Несмотря на обилие куда более провокационных фотографий, дольше всего его донсэн задержал тогда свой взгляд именно на этой, проникнутой необычной для остальных нежностью.


	5. Moongirl - Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Тогда, поняв, что угадал верно, Сынхён наклонился к нему и прошептал в шелковистое ушко: "Да, Джи, тебе хотелось, чтобы я был здесь и овладел тобой в твоей детской кроватке"."_

Джиён поднялся к себе в комнату, с удовольствием прислушиваясь к тишине на втором этаже. Странно: обычно он не уставал от человеческого общества, особенно если общался со своей семьей или любимым. Но сегодня пережитое нервное напряжение, сомнения и страхи давали о себе знать, и он был рад пройти по безмолвствующему коридору и толкнуть давно знакомую дверь. Внутри ничего не изменилось: только природная аккуратность его мамы не позволила этой комнате превратиться в заросшие пылью покои Спящей Красавицы. Да и он порой, неожиданно нагрянув, оставался в ней спать, поэтому волей-неволей его маме приходилось следить здесь за порядком.  
Шторы на окне были опущены и первым делом он подошел и поднял их, впустив в комнату свет зимнего солнца, уже начавшего клониться к закату. Через задний двор его окно выходило на двор соседнего дома. Насколько он помнил, там тоже жила корейская семья. По правде сказать, за то время, что его родители прожили здесь, она там сменилась не одна: в Сеуле было едва ли не принято время от времени переезжать. Да и семьи у кого-то росли...  
Он положил руку на свой живот, с болью ощущая его пустым. Если бы он был женщиной, они с Сынхёном тоже уже могли бы принести в свои семьи пополнение. От таких мыслей на глаза наворачивались слезы: он ненавидел ощущение беспомощности, и несбыточное желание забеременеть от мужа неизменно погружало его в пучину самой тяжкой боли. Никто не знал, что он чувствует на самом деле, ни единая душа не догадывалась о том, как он страдает. То, что для других было нормальным и естественным, развязывало им руки, вселяло в них уверенность, если не гордость, для него превратилось в несмываемое клеймо собственной неполноценности.  
Если подумать об этом, то, что сказал ему отец Сынхёна, было весьма верным: их связь никому не принесет добра, причинив только неприятности, боль и разочарование. Он хочет ребенка, который никогда не родится. При этом самое страшное было в том, что эти мысли посещали его все чаще и чаще. Сами обстоятельства складывались таким образом, что напоминали ему: он не женщина, и потому никогда не сможет в полной мере составить счастье своего мужчины.  
Чтобы не смотреть в тревожное будущее, он обратился мыслями к прошлому, к своему детству, но и здесь не нашел покоя. Первым же поднявшимся из глубин памяти воспоминанием стало то, которое было неразрывно связано с этой комнатой и которое долгие годы не давало ему покоя, пока однажды, на какой-то теперь уже позабытой пьянке, Сынхён в первый раз не притянул его к себе и не воздал должное его губам, пылавшим и таявшим под напором его поцелуев: однажды, вообразив себе невесть что, Джиён показал здесь старшему гомоэротический порнографический журнал, который у него был, и в полной мере столкнулся с тем, насколько неприятна тому эта тема.  
Тот журнал подарил ему его американский друг. На какие-то школьные каникулы он летал в Штаты, а когда вернулся, они отправились вместе гулять и когда вечером Джиён проводил его до дома, его друг попросил его подождать, сказав, что привез для него небольшой подарок. "Помни: я все знаю и я на твоей стороне," - его искренняя доброжелательная улыбка в момент, когда он протянул ему завернутый в плотную бумагу сверток, не раз потом вставала перед мысленным взором Джиёна, когда тому нужен был источник силы и уверенности в себе. Потому что взгляду американского друга, понявшего его природу и без оправданий принявшего ее, из года в год противостоял полный омерзения взгляд его хёна, того единственного, кого он любил, и любовь к кому нес через годы подобно тому, как беззащитная улитка тащит на себе свой домик. Эта любовь придавливала его к земле и причиняла страдания, когда он видел, какой успех Сынхён имеет у девушек и как легко этим успехом пользуется, но в ней же он черпал силы для движения вперед: для того, чтобы они могли оставаться вместе, группа должна была процветать, и ради этого успеха и процветания Джиён выкладывался сам и заставлял выкладываться остальных, порой выступая перед ними тираном не хуже президента Янга, всегда бывшего к ним исключительно требовательным и строгим.  
Интересно, где теперь этот журнал, в котором он впервые увидел, на что похожа любовь между мужчинами, которой ему так хотелось? Нельзя сказать, что он пришел в восторг от напечатанных там снимков, но среди них встречались такие, смотреть на которые он мог часами, пытаясь представить себе, что почувствовал бы, если бы оказался на них вместе с Сынхёном. Конечно, он много фантазировал о нем, благо с фантазией у него всегда было все в порядке. Но как теперь это делала мечта о ребенке, так же когда-то эти фантазии причиняли ему больше боли, чем доставляли удовольствия.  
Вздохнув, Джиён отошел от окна и выдвинул ящик своего письменного стола. Там лежала одна вещь, которой он безмерно дорожил, - фотография. Пока он жил здесь, эта фотография всегда стояла на полке и смотрела на него. Он убирал ее лишь тогда, когда к нему приходил Сынхён. Однако после того, как группа начала активно готовиться к дебюту и он почти перестал бывать дома, Джиён счел за лучшее убрать фотографию в стол, где та будет в большей безопасности, чем под проникающими через окно солнечными лучами.  
Без преувеличений этот снимок был самым дорогим из всего, что у него в то время было. Чтобы его заполучить, ему пришлось пройти через огонь, воду и медные трубы, не говоря уже о том, что он заплатил весьма кругленькую сумму, больно ударившую по его карману аккурат перед летними каникулами. Но зато, получив его, он почти забыл о порнографическом журнале, поскольку этот снимок лучше любых других направлял его фантазии в правильное русло. Только подумать, сколько ночей он провел, положив его на подушку рядом со своей головой, руками пытаясь сделать то, что в его воображении достигалось совсем другими средствами...

\- А, ты все еще здесь, - окликнул его сзади бесшумно вошедший в комнату Сынхён, и младший едва не подскочил от испуга, настолько глубоко он погрузился в свои воспоминания.  
\- Боже, хён, ты меня напугал! - Воскликнул он, прижимая фотографию к груди.  
Но было поздно: его хён успел заметить его движение и протянул руку, желая взглянуть на то, что попытался спрятать от него донсэн.  
\- Что это там у тебя?  
\- Н-ничего особенного, - Сынхён уже взялся за край снимка, но младший не спешил отпустить его. - Просто фотография.  
\- Какая-то очень тайная фотография, как я погляжу, - усмехнулся его хён, медля вытаскивать снимок из его рук, искренне наслаждаясь явным замешательством своего партнера. - Но ты ведь разрешишь мне на нее взглянуть, верно? – И он наклонился к его лицу, заглядывая Джиёну в глаза. - Или там что-то неприличное?  
Выражение лица старшего внезапно изменилось, из игривого став серьезным, даже напряженным, и Джиёна так поразила эта перемена, что он почел за лучшее поскорее сдаться:  
\- Нет там ничего неприличного, хён. Если хочешь, смотри, но только не смейся надо мной.  
Он отпустил руки и отвел явно смущенный взгляд, а Сынхён остался держать... собственный снимок. Сделанный, если ему не изменяла память, в том же году, когда Джиён подбил его сходить на прослушивание в YG Ent. Это была последняя его фотография таким безнадежно толстым, каким он был большую часть своих школьных лет. Он помнил, что в тот год многие уходили из его класса, поступая в училища, поэтому было решено раскошелиться и сделать каждому ученику по большому альбому, где кроме групповых фотографий класса были бы также отдельные портреты всех одноклассников. Разумеется, эта идея ему совершенно не понравилась, и он потом долго переживал, что прослушивание и, как следствие, его похудение не случилось до того, как эти альбомы были составлены. Вот похудей он всего на полгодика раньше...  
\- Господи, Джи, откуда у тебя эта фотография?  
Его голос не звучал возмущенно, но Джиён понял, что его партнеру неприятно обнаружить у него этот снимок, поэтому поспешил ответить:  
\- Я купил ее. - И когда увидел, как брови Сынхёна от удивления поползли вверх, приступил к объяснению: - Когда ты сказал, что вы делаете такой альбом, где будут отдельные портреты всех учеников вашего класса, я решил, что во что бы то ни стало заполучу оттуда твой. Но попросить его у тебя я не мог. Я знал, как ты недоволен своей полнотой, и потому думал, что ты мне откажешь, потому что не захочешь, чтобы у меня была фотография, где ты толстый. К тому же, я боялся: вдруг ты подумаешь про меня что-то не то...  
Сынхён усмехнулся, вспомнив свою бурную реакцию на тот журнал, который они смотрели в этой самой комнате спустя всего пару месяцев, воспоминание о чем сегодня так неожиданно пришло к нему:  
\- Нет, про тебя я не мог подумать "не то", малыш. Ты у нас вечно хороводился с девочками, поэтому у меня и мысли не возникало причислить тебя к меньшинствам.  
Никто из его друзей-мальчиков не понимал тогда, отчего на самом деле он "вечно хороводится с девочками", поэтому Джиён не стал развивать здесь дискуссию, а продолжил рассказывать, как к нему попал снимок, на который сейчас перевел свой критический взгляд Сынхён:  
\- Так вот. Я не мог попросить портрет у тебя, и тогда решил пойти к вашим девочкам. Но никто из них не соглашался расстаться с твоей фотографией. Да-да, хён, ты им всем нравился, и ни одна не хотела, чтобы у нее в альбоме не оказалось твоего снимка, - не дал ему ни слова вставить Джиён, увидев, что старший собирается возразить. - Тогда мне пришлось спросить, кто из ваших ребят может отдать мне твой портрет, и твои девочки посоветовали обратиться к какому-то парню, с которым у тебя были сложные отношения...  
\- К Хёнву? - спросил Сынхён, улыбнувшись.  
\- Я не помню уже, - покачал головой младший. - Но зато помню, что сразу понял, отчего отношения у вас не сложились. Видя, что у меня нет другого выхода, он содрал с меня... - и он назвал сумму, от которой у Сынхёна вытянулось лицо.  
\- Господи, да эта фотография обошлась тебе в целое состояние! - Воскликнул тот, уже совершенно другими глазами посмотрев на снимок. - Неужели тебе так хотелось иметь ее?  
\- Да, - Джиён скользнул ему под мышку, обнимая его и прижимаясь щекой к его груди, теперь они смотрели на фотографию вместе. - Ты мне очень нравился, хён. Очень! А тут ты такой... большой, представительный... Ты себе представить не можешь, как ты мне нравился, пока был толстым!  
Сынхён не мог себе представить - это точно. Однажды Дами рассказала ему о том, что он давно уже нравится ее младшему брату, и он принял это как факт, но... если так посмотреть, он никогда не задумывался о том, что понравился Джиёну еще тогда, когда был таким толстым, как на этом снимке. Он прекрасно помнил, какой сальной горой жира чувствовал себя рядом с ним. Джиён всегда был маленьким, подвижным и худым - полной противоположностью такому бегемоту, как он. Однажды Сынхён даже подрался с Хёнву после того, как тот обозвал Джиёна его карманной женушкой, - кстати, не случилось ли это после того, как этот гад продал тому его фотографию? Все это было так давно, но сейчас, когда младший прижимался к его груди, привычно уместившись плечом под мышкой, он с особенной остротой вспомнил те времена.  
Зачем понадобилась Джиёну эта фотография? Что он представлял себе, глядя на нее?  
\- Если честно, - вдруг снова заговорил Джиён, вытягивая из его пальцев снимок, и голос его при этом звучал как-то особенно тихо, даже отрешенно, - ты мне безумно нравился толстым. Мне никто никогда так не нравился. Я хотел, чтобы ты обнимал меня, сжимал своими большими руками, прижимал к себе. Позволил уткнуться в свою плоть и почувствовать себя маленьким, уязвимым и... - он посмотрел на него снизу вверх, поймав направленный на себя взгляд, - защищенным. Когда нам пришлось спешно тебя худеть, у меня сердце разрывалось от того, чего я сам, собственными руками, себя лишаю. Я смотрел, как тает твое тело, и удерживал себя только тем, что если ты не похудеешь, мы не сможем выступать в одной группе и тогда я точно тебя потеряю навсегда. С одной стороны, я все портил, лишал себя того тебя, которого любил, но с другой - видел, как ты радуешься переменам в своем теле. И тогда я мог радоваться вместе с тобой - не тем переменам, которые ты так приветствовал, а самой твоей радости. - Он снова перевел взгляд на фотографию, глядя на нее с такой тоскливой нежностью, что у Сынхёна комок подступил к горлу и защипало в глазах, а младший тем временем закончил: - Зато когда оставался один, я мог взглянуть на эту фотографию и увидеть на ней тебя прежнего...  
Они ненадолго замолчали, пока Сынхён внутренне осознавал его признание. Ибо чем еще, как не признанием, были только что произнесенные его донсэном слова?  
\- Ты подолгу смотрел на нее? - наконец спросил он, и когда младший кивнул, задал еще один вопрос: - О чем ты тогда думал, малыш? Что представлял себе, когда на снимке видел меня снова толстым?  
\- Ох, - вздохнул, смущаясь, Джиён и попытался спрятать лицо у него на груди. Тогда старший забрал у него фотографию и поставил ее на стол, так, чтобы она смотрела в комнату.  
\- Джи, ты хотел, чтобы я занялся с тобой любовью? - взяв младшего за подбородок, Сынхён поднял к себе его порозовевшее лицо, и Джиён инстинктивно закрыл глаза, не в силах взглянуть на него. Тогда, поняв, что угадал верно, Сынхён наклонился к нему и прошептал в шелковистое ушко: - Да, Джи, тебе хотелось, чтобы я был здесь и овладел тобой в твоей детской кроватке.

Кроватка у Джиёна не была детской, но он не стал спорить, позволив старшему подхватить себя на руки и уложить на расстеленное на ней покрывало. Голова коснулась подушки и потонула в ней, пока склонившийся над ним Сынхён накрыл его губы своими, с нежным напором вдавливая его еще глубже, забираясь на кровать и укладываясь рядом с ним.  
Они долго целовались, и у Джиён голова пошла кругом от того, что его хён, так ужасно похудевший в конце прошлого года, сплетался с образом его хёна со школьной фотографии - образом крупного дородного мужчины, производившего впечатление надежности и непоколебимости и выглядевшего старше своих лет. Руки гладили одно тело, но перед мысленным взором под ними двигалось другое. Чтобы поддержать эту иллюзию, запутать себя еще больше, Джиён закрыл глаза, позволяя фантазии подчинить сознание, так же, как его тело подчинялось сейчас ласкам его партнера.  
Казалось, Сынхён понимал, что происходит в голове у его донсэна, и потому беззастенчиво давил на него своим истаявшим весом, крепко сжимал в объятиях и подолгу не отпускал мягких теплых губ, доводя их обоих до головокружения. Хорошо, что он ничего не знал, когда все это происходило. Но, черт возьми, как же ставило все с ног на голову то, что он услышал сейчас от Джиёна! Эта фотография, смотревшая сейчас на них со своего места на столе, была уликой почище той, что осталась внизу во внутреннем кармане его плаща: она раскрыла ему истинные чувства его партнера, которые тот скрывал на протяжении стольких лет. Чувствовал ли он себя обманутым? Нет, скорее, он с благодарностью осознал, что все эти годы младший оберегал его от разочарования, бережно охраняя от того, что, как оказалось, составляло один из центральных смыслов его жизни.  
Отпустив его губы, Сынхён поднялся над ним. Не почувствуют ли их поклонницы то же самое? Ведь должны же они понять...  
\- Оппа, - лишившись его давления, младший открыл глаза, - почему ты остановился? Что-нибудь не так?  
Сынхён отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Я могу взять тебя? Здесь и сейчас, - неожиданно хриплым голосом спросил он, и в глазах младшего сверкнул страх.  
\- Не знаю, оппа... Нас могут услышать. К тому же, у нас нет смазки, а делать это без нее...  
\- Смазка есть, - утешил его Сынхён, выуживая тюбик из заднего кармана и вручая Джиёну. - Сам не знаю, почему я ее прихватил. Должно быть, мне было интересно попробовать сделать это с тобой в твоей детской кроватке.  
\- Ох, оппа, - младший с одной стороны смутился, а с другой - улыбнулся его фантазии.  
Он любил, когда его хён фантазировал о нем, как и сам любил придумывать что-нибудь, что могло бы подстегнуть его чувства. Годы пустых мечтаний, фотографии из журналов, сцены из фильмов, видео-ролики - все это постепенно находило свое выражение в их любовных играх.  
Вместо того, чтобы ответить "да", Джиён поднялся и поцеловал его, оплетая шею Сынхёна руками и забираясь к нему на колени. Его промежность коснулась живота старшего, и, ощутив там приятное давление, тот подхватил снизу его ягодицы и, придерживая его на себе, развернулся на постели и лег на спину, утягивая его за собой поцелуем. Теперь Джиён сидел на нем верхом и, едва получив эту возможность, передвинулся задом на бугорок у него между ног, с удовольствием ощутив, насколько тот уже напряжен. Не в силах сдержаться, он начал ласкать его, скользя по нему своим задом, продолжая низко наклоняться, целуя Сынхёна, смешивая вместе их дыхания, становившиеся все глубже.  
\- Малыш! - Наконец взмолился его партнер. - Не пора ли наконец раздеться. Будет глупо, если я привез смазку зря.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся младший, медленно поднимаясь и усаживаясь на нем так, что давление на его напрягшийся орган стало едва выносимым, - тогда раздень меня.  
Сынхёна не нужно было просить дважды: он знал, что стоит ему раздеть того, как тело Джиёна само сдастся на его волю, и тогда он сможет делать с младшим все, что захочет. И если хочет, пусть сегодня будет сверху: так Сынхёну будет лучше видно его прекрасную фигуру.  
Собираясь в гости к их родителям, его партнер заставил их обоих одеться "прилично". В своем понимании, конечно. Поэтому сейчас на нем были пиджак и рубашка, и от соблазнительного рельефа его груди Сынхёна отделял ряд темных круглых пуговиц. К которым тот приступил столь неторопливо, что ему пришлось несколько раз убирать руки младшего, стремившегося ускорить процесс:  
\- Нет, малыш, - улыбнулся он ему снизу. - Оппа раздевает тебя, ты - ждешь. У тебя должно быть немного терпения. Такие вещи, как секс в детской кроватке, быстро не делаются.  
Джиён надул губы, и убрал руки за спину, поначалу пытаясь обиженно следить за его действиями, но невольно закрывая глаза и прикусывая нижнюю губу, когда руки старшего, вытащив рубашку из надетых на нем джинсов, заскользили по его животу, после чего сжали бока и начали двигать его по себе. Ощущая, какой он уже твердый, Джиён больше не мог справляться с собой и, срывая с себя рубашку вместе с пиджаком, наклонился и, зажав в ладонях его лицо, жадно приник к губам. В ответ на что Сынхён довольно засмеялся тихим рокочущим ему в губы смехом, отпустил его бока и, разделавшись с поясом на них, расстегнул на нем джинсы. Упершись руками по обе стороны от его лица, младший приподнялся на нем, помогая стащить их с себя вместе с бельем. И хотя порой ему бывало обидно за то, как мало внимания его партнер уделяет этому предмету его туалета, сейчас он так был возбужден, что только рад был расстаться с трусами побыстрее.  
Полностью раздев его таким образом, Сынхён поднялся и уселся на постели. Стащил с себя свитер и начал расстегивать надетую под ним рубашку. В чем ему снова попытался помочь младший, однако его движения были настолько хаотичными, что он больше мешал, поэтому Сынхён молча убрал с себя его руки, присасываясь губами к острому обнаженному плечу, заставляя младшего обнять себя и подставить его поцелуям свои плечи и грудь. Под рубашкой на Сынхёне оказалась майка, увидев которую, его партнер нетерпеливо застонал, вызвав у того улыбку: его донсэн все время куда-то торопится.  
Наконец верхняя часть тела старшего оказалась освобожденной от одежды, и он снова опустился на постель. Тогда, сдвигаясь с его промежности, Джиён улегся между его ног и начал покрывать его грудь поцелуями, пока старший гладил его по плечам, временами ныряя пальцами в мягкие волосы. Его горячее дыхание приятно контрастировало с прохладным воздухом комнаты, а тонкие пальцы, порой случайно касавшиеся его кожи, слегка щекотали ее. Впервые за этот долгий день Сынхён по-настоящему расслабился, отдавшись во власть волнами накатывающего удовольствия: его лидер прекрасно знал, какие ласки ему нравятся, и активно пользовался этим знанием.  
\- Малыш, дай мне свой зад, - скомандовал старший в какой-то момент, и Джиён подчинился, осторожно перемещаясь по постели так, как ему было нужно, и усаживаясь на нем так, чтобы его вход оказался над лицом старшего. - Умница, - похвалил его Сынхён, раздвигая его ягодицы и целуя прячущееся между ними нежное колечко. - Теперь можешь снять с меня брюки.  
\- Угу, - скорее простонал, чем ответил ему младший, неверными руками приступая к борьбе с поясом у него на брюках, пока Сынхён отвлекал его, языком готовя его вход к тому, что он сейчас пытался освободить.  
Джиён был очень чувствителен к этой ласке, поэтому пару раз старшему пришлось прерваться, напоминая ему, что они не должны никого побеспокоить, и давая время перевести дух, после чего он вновь возвращался к своему занятию. Младший тем временем справился со своей задачей, освободив его требовательно распрямившийся ему навстречу орган, который он взял сразу глубоко в рот, заглушая таким образом рвавшиеся из него стоны, когда Сынхён начал помогать языку пальцами.  
Когда старший посчитал, что уже достаточно его подготовил, он хлопнул его по попе, что Джиён немедленно понял правильно. Он снова переместился на постели, возвращаясь на свое прежнее место верхом на его промежности, взял с покрывала тюбик со смазкой и протянул его своему хёну. Тот выдавил немного сначала на свою руку, а затем - на его, и пока он целовали друг друга, Сынхён смазал его вход, а Джиён обхватил рукой его член, смазывая его.  
Утром он уже проникал в него, поэтому теперь это получилось еще легче, и вскоре Джиён уже двигался на нем, упершись руками ему в грудь, стараясь не сбиться с заданного им темпа. В этой позиции младшему легче было контролировать процесс, изменяя угол и глубину проникновения в зависимости от своих ощущений, но он по привычке думал прежде всего об удовольствии своего партнера. Когда он устал, приподняв его над собой, двигаться в нем начал Сынхён, прислушиваясь к тому, не послышится ли в его вздохах и стонах боль. Но ничего подобного он не услышал и когда почувствовал, что разрядка приближается, вновь заставил младшего двигаться на себе, обхватывая его рукой и доводя до оргазма одновременно с собой.

В последний момент, когда Сынхён уже вряд ли находился на этой Земле, Джиён все-таки громко вскрикнул, что услышала из-за двери его сестра, поднявшаяся наверх, чтобы проверить, все ли с ними в порядке, так как внизу их давно заждались. Однако донесшийся до нее звук полностью ее успокоил, и она вернулась на первый этаж, с улыбкой заверив родителей, что "судя по звукам, у мальчиков все хорошо, и ждать нам их осталось недолго".


	6. Moongirl - Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сырник - сила!

Он позвонил отцу на следующий день. Секретарша узнала его по голосу: она была поклонницей группы, и порой на праздники отец просил его подписать для нее открытку. Пришлось немного повисеть на телефоне, прежде чем господин Цой-старший освободился и в трубке раздался его голос:  
\- Здравствуй, Сынхён.  
\- Здравствуй, отец. Ты можешь говорить?  
\- Не забывая об осторожности - могу. Зачем ты звонишь?  
\- Спросить, как к тебе попала эта вещь.  
\- Утром в прошлую среду я пришел на работу, а она лежала на моем столе в кабинете.  
\- Прямо так, без почтового конверта?  
\- Именно.  
\- И что ты сделал в прошлую пятницу?  
\- Попытался схватить его, но этот гад оказался проворнее, чем я предполагал, и ушел от меня.  
\- Господи, что за шпионские страсти!  
\- В таком случае, если можешь, сделай так, чтобы меня ими больше не беспокоили.  
На некоторое время в трубке повисло молчание.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я не могу.  
\- Знаю. Я все знаю. Но в этой стране это ничего не значит. Ты можешь в любой момент выкинуть его из своей жизни вместе с этим идиотским шоу-бизнесом. Пойдешь в приличную фирму - у меня не будет проблем тебя устроить...  
Сынхён не смог это дальше слушать:  
\- Ни за что. Этот человек навсегда останется в моей жизни.  
\- В таком случае мне интересно, сколько у меня попросят в следующий раз. Может, возьмешь на себя половину расходов?  
\- Хоть все сто процентов. Но я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы этого не произошло.  
\- Хочешь совершить невозможное? Что ж, не буду тебе мешать. У тебя ко мне все?  
\- Пожалуй, да.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда до свидания. Я передам маме твой привет.  
И, не дождавшись ответного прощания, господин Цой-старший положил трубку.

Итак, ему пришлось заплатить, а вымогатель оказался настолько ловок, что не попался в расставленную на себя ловушку. Хотя... его отец сказал, что нашел конверт, придя утром на работу, у себя в кабинете, прямо на столе. Не запечатанный и не подписанный, без почтовых марок и штемпелей. Следовательно, кто-то собственноручно положил его туда, а это наводило на мысль о том, что вымогателем был кто-то из подчиненных его отца. Либо тот имел среди них сообщника.  
Надо ли говорить, что весь этот шпионский детектив ни капли его не забавлял? Он изначально чувствовал себя довольно беспомощным, а это последнее соображение переносило его в сферу деятельности отца - сферу, к которой он не имел и не мог иметь решительно никакого отношения. А как он сможет найти вымогателя, чтобы попытаться как-то повлиять на него, если у него нет никакой возможности к тому даже приблизиться? Да и выбор его отца в качестве жертвы тоже, по всей видимости, был неслучайным.  
В руках его отца были сосредоточены многие нити того аппарата, внутри которого он служил. Его слово было далеко не последним при распределении государственных денег, а также мест и премий сотрудникам. Без согласования с ним не подписывались кадровые документы, от его решений зависела работа нескольких подразделений, а в одном довольно крупном университете он входил в экзаменационную комиссию на выпускных государственных экзаменах. Не говоря уже о том, что пост, который он занимал в своей организации, ставил его над целым сонмом подчиненных, а так как человеком он был строгим и требовательным, многие из них его не любили. Впрочем, именно на таких людях, как господин Цой-старший, и зиждилась дисциплина в том аппарате, где он служил, поэтому никто не стал бы спорить, что как строгость, так и требовательность для человека на его посту - качества отнюдь не лишние.  
Подмочить репутацию такому человеку было сродни устройству революции. Не говоря уже о том, что в случае, если бы его пост вдруг внезапно освободился, это привело бы к анархии в структуре и ожесточенной закулисной борьбе - хотя бы на тот период, в течение которого пришлось бы определяться с тем, кто достоин его занять.  
Поэтому, сидя в шумном кафе на углу через улицу от главного здания компании, Сынхён чувствовал себя сыном высокопоставленного вельможи (коим, по сути, и являлся), обстоятельствами поставленным перед сложным выбором: спасти карьеру отца, отказавшись от неподходящего брака по большой любви, или набраться смелости и безрассудства и бросить вызов хитрому и опасному злоумышленнику, о котором ему было известно только то, что тот имеет прямой или опосредованный доступ в кабинет его родителя. Будь это исторический сериал, выбор его героя был бы однозначным - бросить вызов. Но в сериале есть заранее готовый сюжет, который все уже прочитали и в котором пошагово расписано, как именно его герой пройдет через ожидающие его испытания к победе любви и справедливости. Победа любви и справедливости в реальной жизни, увы, была не столь гарантированной.  
Самое плохое было в том, что его отец уже заплатил вымогателю. Понадеялся на свой опыт и на то, что сможет схватить подонка, но, если Сынхён его правильно понял, в итоге дал тому уйти, да еще и вместе с "платой за его молчание". И, вне зависимости от того, знал ли тот о расставленной на него ловушке, сейчас шантажист должен был чувствовать себя гораздо увереннее: первый камень был брошен, его угрозы произвели впечатление, и он получил то, чего хотел. Пускай даже ему едва удалось унести ноги - этот успех неизбежно должен был убедить его в том, что его противник вовсе не так всемогущ, каким кажется самому себе.  
И пускай в тот раз этому подонку удалось поймать их лишь на короткий миг, а присланный его отцу снимок, по всей видимости, был единственным, пригодным для его грязной цели, но кто даст гарантию, что на руках у этого человека не появится других таких снимков? Ведь как ни крути, а шила в мешке не утаишь. И чем дольше они с Джиёном будут вместе, с неожиданной пронзительностью понял Сынхён, тем больше будет вероятность появления таких вот улик - фотографий и видеозаписей. А также рассказов друзей друзей друзей, которые, признаться, уже сейчас были не так уж редки, но так уж устроены люди, что, на их счастье или несчастье, они не торопятся верить тому, что получают через третьи и более руки. Однажды младший даже показал ему в интернете собрание "GTOP facts", фактов об их с Джиёном отношениях, собранных в три части, многие из которых на их удивление оказались самыми что ни на есть правдивыми. После этого в клубах Джиён старался ходить по струнке и позволял себе прежний отрыв только в состоянии тяжелого опьянения, а сам Сынхён резко начал предпочитать домашние пьянки общественным. Однако сколько бы они ни запирали себя в четырех стенах, их привычка друг к другу день ото дня росла и все больше действий (как, например, все тот же эпизод на подземной стоянке, документальное свидетельство которого открыло его отцу глаза на истинную природу их отношений) начинали казаться пустяками, а потому их запросто можно было подглядеть.  
Дойдя до этой мысли, Сынхён словно прозрел: раз он не может разыскать вымогателя и не хочет отказываться от любви Джиёна, у него остается только один выход из сложившейся ситуации - с другого ее конца. И он знал человека, способного провести его этим путем так ловко, как никто другой.

\- Сырник! - Он запер за собой дверь, развернул от стола стул и уселся на нем верхом перед ошарашенно выпучившимся на него макнэ, которого только что разбудил.  
Прошлым вечером тот воспользовался тем, что днем его хёнов не было, и потому возвратился домой только под утро. Это Джиёну нужно было досконально объяснять, где он будет, с кем и чем это может обернуться для их общего будущего, а на Тэянга требовалось просто надавить и, словно газировку из автомата, получить желанную свободу. Дэсона макнэ и вовсе считал возможным игнорировать: их разница в возрасте перестала смущать младшего уже давно. По их возвращении Джиён попробовал с ним связаться, но Сырник деликатно не брал трубку, и поэтому, укладываясь спать, лидер грозил на следующий день заставить макнэ петь в студии до тех пор, пока его не стошнит. Сынхён только саркастически усмехнулся и заткнул его рот своим: Джиён был горазд на подобные угрозы, но неизменно таял в лучах пандиной любви, стоило только тому почувствовать неладное и включить свой "защитный экран". Самому ему было довольно фиолетово: не он был лидером группы и не ему было стоять с веслом на страже внутренней дисциплины.  
Зная об этом и видя его странное поведение, Сырник даже представить себе не мог, что привело к нему его хёна в столь ранний час (если сделать усилие и сфокусировать взгляд на стоявших на ночном столике часах, можно было увидеть, что в Сеуле едва минуло одиннадцать) и в столь боевом настроении. Если бы это было возможно, он бы, может быть, и был весь внимание, но увы: пары выпитого вчера алкоголя никак не могли выветриться из него за столь короткий срок, и потому загадка утреннего визита хёна не пробудила в нем должного интереса. Восседая перед ним на стуле, тот казался особо крупной досадной помехой его сну, однако Сырнику была все еще дорога жизнь, поэтому он терпеливо это сносил.  
\- Я вижу, ты все еще не в кондиции после своих вчерашних похождений, - очень проницательно заключил тем временем старший, заставляя макнэ, за годы унижений привыкшего вести диалоги со своими хёнами одновременно в двух плоскостях: слышимой и неслышимой, подумать, что вряд ли у него была реальная возможность восстановиться всего за четыре часа столь варварски прерванного сна.  
Однако вслух Сырник лишь промычал что-то неразборчивое, не спеша собирать себя по кусочкам по первой прихоти старшего.  
\- Попробую вернуть тебе трезвый ум и ясное сознание, ибо все указывает на то, что в ближайшее время они мне очень пригодятся, - излишне, на его взгляд, самоуверенно продолжил тот, протягивая ему через спинку стула, на котором сидел, какой-то конвертик, за которым макнэ пришлось потянуться, что вызвало внутри целую бурю тягостно неприятных ощущений, грозивших вот-вот излиться.  
Поэтому, взяв у старшего чертов конверт, Сырник не стал сразу же в него заглядывать, а немного повременил, переводя дух, к чему его хён проявил похвальное понимание, чего младший, признаться, уже не ожидал. Но тянуть с конвертом тоже было нельзя: уж если ты собрался кого-то послать, то нужно это делать как можно скорее, поэтому, кое-как приведя себя к общему знаменателю, Сырник вскрыл-таки его и вытащил оттуда зернистую фоточку. Вслед за фоточкой потянулся еще какой-то листочек, который он прижал пальцем, чтобы тот не выпал, после чего наконец навел резкость на фотографию. И обомлел. Его хён был прав: это было лучше любого, даже самого забористого, хэджангука. Внутри своей раскалывающейся черепной коробки Сырник так и почувствовал, как под эпическую музыку из американских развлекательных кинофильмов из оставшихся после вчерашнего руин нехотя кристаллизуется сознание.  
\- Ох ты ж! То-то мы думали, куда это вы двое тогда запропастились, - были его первые осмысленные слова, и такое начало определенно внушило его хёну надежду: если из создавшегося царства Аида есть выход, то Сырник его к нему приведет.  
Ознакомившись со снимком, тот между тем перешел к сопроводительному письму, и вот тут его глаза не сдержались и полезли на лоб:  
\- Это что: они твоему папаше направили эту красоту? Ничего удивительного, что он так отходил Джиён-хёна. Он ведь получил этот шедевр эпистолярного жанра в прошлую среду?  
\- Что значит "отходил Джиён-хёна"? Каким образом он его отходил и откуда тебе об этом известно?  
\- Знаешь, хён, - убрав записку от вымогателя обратно в конверт, Сырник вновь вернулся к прилагавшейся к ней фотографии, - ты так горазд делать с ним эти штуки. То в углу его зажмешь, то за дырку на штанах схватишь, то под стол затащишь куда-нибудь. Вроде мелочь, а приятно, да? А между тем слухами земля полнится. А если кто-то знает, куда и на что нужно смотреть, то рано или поздно он обязательно что-нибудь там увидит. И вот тебе результат! - Зажав ее между пальцами, он развернул фотографию к нему. - Твой папа даже догадался за эту ерунду деньги заплатить, как я понимаю, не говоря уже о том, что довел Джи до такого мандража, что тот ночи не спал.  
Новость о том, что его партнер не спал ночи, произвела на Сынхёна столь сильное впечатление, что он даже простил макнэ это непочтительное наименование - "Джи", торопясь поскорее рассеять закравшиеся подозрения:  
\- Мой отец что, показывал Джиёну эту фотографию?!  
\- Нет, ничего он ему не показывал, - покачал головой Сырник. - Будь уверен: если бы Джиён-хён ее видел, мы бы все об этом уже знали. Ты разве не помнишь, какой у нас тут прошлой осенью стоял сезон дождей? Покажи твой папа Джи этот снимок, и у нас уже был бы объявлен Вселенский Потоп.  
Иногда макнэ выражался так, что его хотелось треснуть. Раньше Сынхён так бы и сделал, но сейчас ему нужен был союзник - даже не столько союзник, сколько волшебник. И ради того, чтобы совершить свой подвиг, он должен был смириться с тем, что волшебник этот - отнюдь не обязательно добрый. Поэтому он собрал волю в кулак и терпеливо продолжил расспросы:  
\- Тогда что значит "ночи не спал"?  
\- На самом деле, - Сырник отвечал ему, параллельно внимательно рассматривая фотографию, - это небольшое преувеличение. Мне достоверно известно, что он не спал только одну ночь - а именно ночь на вчера. Мне и самому не спалось, - здесь он немного покривил душой, но, опять-таки, его жизнь представляла несомненную ценность для мировой культуры, а такой маленький обман - это почти и не обман, - и когда я пришел на кухню в поисках чего-нибудь перекусить, там сидел Джиён-хён. Он грыз печенье и пил молоко, а ты знаешь, насколько это не в его стиле. Поэтому твой покорный слуга невольно заинтересовался. Ну и... - он поднес фотографию совсем близко, сощурившись разглядывая на ней что-то, - он мне все рассказал.  
\- Что "все"? - Сынхёна уже начинало бесить столь пристальное внимание к снимку, на котором он делает с Джиёном то, чему отнюдь не пожелал бы иметь свидетелей.  
\- Все про то, что твой папа был у него и выразил ему свое неодобрение в связи с тем, что ему стало известно о ваших отношениях. И далее - про то, что после разговора с ним твой папа отправился домой и переругался там со всеми, потому что выяснилось, что твои мама и сестра не только не противостоят, но даже поддерживают вас.  
\- И все? - С недоверием спросил старший.  
\- Нет, не все, - разозлился Сырник. - Еще он сказал, что это он один во всем виноват, но, как ты знаешь, он то же говорит о любой неприятности в этом мире.  
\- Значит, он все знал... - нахмурившись, Сынхён опустил взгляд.  
\- Да нет же! - Разозлился Сырник. - Говорю тебе: он ни сном ни духом не ведал, откуда твоему папе стали известны интимные подробности вашей личной жизни. Тот тоже, слава тебе, Господи, не стал его в это посвящать, поэтому мы все до сих пор спасены от Вселенского Потопа и прочих проявлений запоздалого раскаяния нашего лидера.  
\- Сырник! - Не выдержал и рыкнул на него Сынхён, в ответ на что тот поднял руки, хотя в его глазах по-прежнему плясали бесенята.  
\- Ладно, хён, - вернувшись к фотографии, макнэ неожиданно стал серьезным, - как я понимаю, мораль сей басни такова, что теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я вытащил из своего цилиндра кролика? - И когда тот с мрачным видом кивнул, готовясь услышать его условия, продолжил: - Окей! Я есть великий маг и волшебник: моря расступаются передо мной, горы склоняют свои заснеженные вершины, а вековые леса сами собой укладываются в штабеля. Однако прежде чем совершить невозможное, мне нужна сущая ерунда: знать, чего ты хочешь. Итак, хён, каким должен быть результат моего магического вмешательства в движение сфер? Проще говоря: чо те от меня надо?  
Это был очень простой вопрос, но Сынхён вдруг почувствовал себя так, словно у него из рук выскользнула веревка: где-то здесь должен был быть ее конец, ему казалось, что он вот-вот схватит его, но тот ускользнул, и он остался сжимать пустой воздух. Чего он хочет? Чего он вообще ждал от Сырника и как теперь ему это объяснить?  
Видя, в какое он пришел замешательство, макнэ предложил:  
\- Ладно. Если тебе трудно так вот сразу загадать свое желание, давай тогда твой джинн поможет тебе, - хотя внутренне завершил эту фразу куда более искренним "тогда нафиг было вообще тереть лампу, особенно в такую рань?!" - Ты не хочешь расставаться с Джиён-хёном, да? - И когда его собеседник отрицательно покачал головой, с удовлетворением отметил: - Это хорошо, потому что иначе я бы душу из тебя вытряс - не посмотрел бы на то, что ты мой хён.  
По своей природе Сырник был рыцарем: спал с одними, ухаживал за другими, женился на третьих, преданно служил и превозносил - одну единственную. И случилось так, что этой самой единственной суждено было стать их лидеру, поэтому несмотря на то, что активное участие Сырника в жизни его партнера порой раздражало его, Сынхён уже давно смирился с тем, что пресечь его он не имеет права: у их макнэ должно было оставаться что-то светлое и чистое, путеводной звездой ведущее его в его рыцарских странствиях. За Джиёна младший мог убить, ради него мог добыть и отдать все на свете - в этом Сынхён не сомневался. И такое отношение как нельзя лучше подходило для того, чтобы обратиться к нему в сложившейся ситуации.  
\- Итак, ты не хочешь расставаться с Джиён-хёном. Но ты также не хочешь, чтобы всякие психические беспокоили твоего отца, заставляя его платить крупные деньги за фото-шедевры со своих мобильных телефонов, верно? - Старший кивнул. - Прекрасно! Тогда самый простой способ - это честный камин-аут!  
Нельзя сказать, что Сынхёна поразило, словно громом: за последние сутки он уже вдоволь наслушался требований этого события и потому успел выработать к ним некоторую нечувствительность. Но то были требования со стороны людей, к группе отношения не имевших, а тут эту глупость предложил ему макнэ, которому, казалось бы, следовало отдавать себе больший отчет в том, насколько разрушительными будут последствия.  
\- Сырник, ты с ума сошел?! Ты представляешь, что после этого начнется? Что сделают с нами наши фанатки? Да что там фанатки - что устроит нам с Джи президент Янг?  
\- Цой Сынхён, ты - ленивый трусливый ханжа, - медленно и внушительно объявил ему макнэ. И пусть в этот момент он чувствовал себя циркачом, засовывающим голову в пасть голодному тигру, уверенность в собственной правоте придала ему сил. - Ибо если бы ты только знал, сколько раз наш драгоценный президент проходился раскаленными щипцами по яйцам этого человека, тебя бы нихрена не смутила перспектива честно объявить нашим фанаткам, что лидера ты оставляешь за собой. Что он с вами сделает? Выгонит к чертям? Да уж! Не дождетесь! Джиён-хён давно уже считается его логичным преемником у руля YG Ent., а ты - самый крутой рэппер в стране, к тому же писаный красавец, которого компании готовы по кусочкам разодрать на свою рекламу, не говоря уже о том, что журналы в очередь выстраиваются в ожидании, пока компания даст им зеленый свет на твою фотосъемку. И он выкинет вас обоих на улицу, одним махом пробив себе огромные дыры в бортах сразу с двух сторон? Да чушь! Ему дешевле будет вытащить вас из того говна, в которое вас немедленно окунут. Что, к тому же, вполне вероятно, сразу расположит к его компании общественность на Западе. Как же: "YG Ent. такие прогрессивные и толерантные, настоящие революционеры для своей страны! Они ценят таланты превыше условностей! Бла-бла-бла!" Так что не надо мне петь про президента. Это Цой Сынхёну не хочется нырять в говно и за что-то бороться – вот, в чем правда.  
Здесь Сырник наконец перевел дух, с удивлением отмечая, что симптомы похмелья и в самом деле отступили под напором гнева, который сейчас волнами протекал через все его существо. К счастью, его хён пребывал в таком шоке от только что услышанного, что не попытался вставить ни словечка, поэтому, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, макнэ продолжил:  
\- Конечно! Тебе удобнее перехватывать Джи по кусочкам то тут, то там, не привлекая ничьего внимания. Вроде как вы вместе, но кто что докажет? А если посмотреть в будущее: что там? А ведь Джиён туда смотрит... Смотрит и видит, что вот там-то Ёнбэ, а вон там - Ди с, как я подозреваю, нашей крошкой-Минзи, вон там где-нибудь я и где-то еще расположились все остальные. Все-все-все как-то, но видятся ему. Но где же вы? И он с ужасом понимает, что не знает. Твоя жена не знает, что с ней будет лет через десять, идиот!  
Последняя фраза вырвалась из него тяжелым пылающим снарядом, и Сырнику пришлось унимать выступившие на глазах слезы, крепко сжав руки в кулаки. Сынхён же оказался раздавлен. Ему следовало броситься на макнэ и наконец отмутузить того, но... он не мог. Сырник был прав. Настолько прав, что это лишало старшего сил: он никогда не думал о Джиёне, избегая в их отношениях малейшей ответственности. У него было его тело, был его запах, его голос - "самодельная сексуальная игрушка", как он прочел однажды в книжке о безопасном однополом сексе, которую Джиёну дал доктор. Он женился на нем, но по сути только продолжал прижимать его по углам, хватать за задницу и утаскивать под стол. А Джиён выбрал для их церемонии церковь, чтобы стоять перед Богом в тот момент, когда они оба поклянутся быть рядом до самой смерти. Но с чем он затем остался? Даже без обручального кольца...  
\- Вот что, - подвел итог их разговору Сырник, и Сынхён почувствовал себя так, словно лезвие гильотины скользнуло вниз к его лежащей на плахе шее, - в течение одной недели я сделаю так, что больше ни один снимок не заставит твоего папашу дергаться и платить. Но я сделаю это по-своему, а тебе лучше приготовиться в кои то веки нести ответственность.  
В глазах макнэ пылали гнев и решимость, но за ними Сынхён, с трудом встретивший его взгляд, впервые отчетливо прочел презрение.

Это случилось ровно через неделю.  
Сынхён находился на съемках рекламы для марки одежды, которая совершенно не подходила к его имиджу, отчего он чувствовал себя круглым дураком. Однако решения принимал не он, от него требовалось только его физическое тело в полный рост и несколько выражений лица для фотографий, платили за предоставление этого пакета неплохо, и поэтому он ответственно отрабатывал свой хлеб.  
На съемке объявили перерыв, и Сынхён спускался по лестнице, чтобы выйти во внутренний двор покурить, когда пришел видеозвонок от Джиёна. Он нажал на кнопку "Ответить", и на экране появилось лицо его партнера. Судя по виду, тот пребывал в состоянии глубокого шока:  
\- Хён! - Не став ждать приветствия, закричал он. - Немедленно вылези в интернет и посмотри любые новости про GTOP! Это ужасно! Просто кошмар какой-то!


	7. Moongirl - Part VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все еще не последняя часть нашего затянувшегося социального эпика, в которой, тем не менее, раскрывается, кто был вымогателем.

Сынхён немедленно подумал о Сырнике: тот сказал, что раз и навсегда решит проблему с вымогательством в течение одной недели, и сегодня этот срок как раз истекал. А еще он сказал, чтобы Сынхён приготовился нести ответственность, и то, что теперь его партнер требовал, чтобы он проверил в сети новости, касающиеся фантазий поклонниц о них как о паре, внушало ему самые серьезные опасения.  
\- Ладно, малыш, сейчас оппа посмотрит и тебе перезвонит, хорошо?  
Младший выдохнул еле слышное "Хорошо", глядя в телефон с таким выражением лица, словно Сынхён оставлял его одного перед бандой воинственно настроенных головорезов.  
Сынхён же спустился во внутренний двор, куда со съемок наверху традиционно не долетала ни одна птица, уселся там на облюбованное им место на ограде и открыл в телефоне браузер. Ввел в поле поиска "GTOP tumblr" и внутренне весь сжался в ожидании результатов. Перешел по первой выпавшей ссылке, и вот он - кошмар, который так напугал его донсэна.  
При поиске по тэгам тумблер открывал записи самых разных пользователей, промаркированные одной темой, и теперь перед ним словно бы развернулся целый рулон фотографий, на которых он дрочил Джиёна на подземной стоянке. В самом деле: тут уж придешь в ужас. В первый момент Сынхён весь похолодел, внутренне проклиная макнэ за безрассудство самыми последними словами, но тут взгляд его сфокусировался на одном из снимков, и он поднес телефон ближе к глазам, одновременно увеличивая картинку на экране.  
Сцена была той же, но само изображение... что-то в нем было не так. Прежде всего зернистость: по сравнению с той фотографией, которую забрал у него неделю назад макнэ, эта была куда более однородной. То есть на ней тоже имелась некоторая доля зерна, но в целом снимок не походил на фотографию, сделанную на мобильный телефон. Далее - боа Джиёна: здесь оно было перьевым, в то время как Сынхён отчетливо помнил, что на самом деле оно должно быть из нарезанной перьями ткани. И, наконец, сами позы: он не мог указать ни на что определенное, но при взгляде на фотографию возникало смутное ощущение, что они какие-то не такие. Однако как странно: снимок, похоже, все-таки был тем же самым. Кто-то лишь отредактировал его таким образом, что тот стал казаться фото-манипуляцией, какие во множестве выкладывали в интернет мастерицы из рядов их поклонниц, желая подстегнуть воображение подруг или просто похвастаться своим мастерством в составлении фото-коллажей.  
"А что если почитать комментарии?" - подумал Сынхён и открыл несколько ссылок. Так и есть! Подавляющее большинство восприняло снимок исключительно как удачную фото-манипуляцию и теперь на все лады расхваливало ее автора, называя ее "лучшим манипулятором в фандоме". Кто-то обвинял автора в том, что та зашла слишком далеко, выбрав своей темой столь близкую к настоящей частной жизни их кумиров сцену. Кто-то в ответ провозглашал, что такие публичные фигуры, как они с Джиёном, должны быть готовы к тому, что поклонники лишат их частной жизни. Тогда кто-то сочувствовал звездам, про которых без их ведома и одобрения делают такие вот фото-манипуляции, которые им совершенно точно не понравятся. И только совсем редкие голоса высказывали подозрение, что снимок может оказаться реальным, но их было настолько незначительное меньшинство, что на них попросту не обращали внимания.  
Убедившись в том, что волноваться не о чем, и единственное, что могло насторожить в снимке, - это его шквальная популярность у поклонниц их пары, Сынхён набрал номер Джиёна. Он не любил видео-звонков, пользуясь ими только тогда, когда находился от своего партнера далеко и хотел банально увидеть его лицо, и потому теперь просто позвонил.  
\- О, хён, наконец-то! Ты видел? - Джиён звучал так, словно вокруг него рушились стены.  
\- Да. Кто-то сделал про нас с тобой фото-манипуляцию. Не высокий штиль, но, судя по количеству перепостов на тумблере, у девушек она пошла на "ура", - самым невозмутимым тоном ответил старший.  
\- Да ты что, не понимаешь?! Она же настоящая! Я точно помню, что это было, помню, как, где... - Его собеседник чуть не кричал в трубку, и Сынхёну стало совестно за то, что он не нашел ничего лучше, чем переложить свою проблему на плечи Сырника, по вине которого, судя по тому, что он сейчас слышал, его любимый находился теперь на грани истерики.  
\- Я тоже не забыл ту ночь, - он попытался улыбнуться так, чтобы это стало слышно в трубке, - но поверь мне: это - манипуляция. Если ты перестанешь истерить и присмотришься к картинке, то увидишь, что у тебя там неправильное боа. Да и сами позы...  
Но Джиён не дал ему договорить:  
\- О чем ты? К чему присматриваться? Это было, хён! Это было между мной и тобой, и если теперь там какая-то другая картинка - то это еще ничего не значит. Даже если она не настоящая, настоящая, должно быть, просто не получилась. Сам подумай: откуда у девушек может быть такая фантазия, чтобы вместо красивой постельной сцены с голыми мальчиками из порно собрать в Фотошопе такое? - Здесь его голос неожиданно сорвался и смолк, и Сынхён пожалел, что не позвонил по видео: так он мог бы не терзаться сомнениями о том, что сейчас с ним происходит. Но через несколько секунд голос Джиёна послышался снова: - Милый, только дурак не поймет, что даже если это подделка, где-то есть настоящая фотография. Или что кто-то видел прототип этой картинки собственными глазами и потом просто сделал то же самое в Фотошопе. А если они это поймут, то что тогда будет?  
\- Малыш, - собственный голос дошел до него словно откуда-то издалека, - если так случится, то я всем скажу, что люблю тебя и что мы женаты.  
Вместо ответа Джиён заплакал:  
\- Stupid liar.  
И повесил трубку, оставив его зажатым с четырех сторон на дне внутреннего дворика, из которого будто разом выкачали весь воздух: он и в самом деле должен был быть дураком, чтобы ни разу не применить текст этой песни к себе. Кем еще мог он казаться Джиёну, никогда не думая о нем, по привычке продолжая, как назвал это Сырник, прижимать его по углам, хватать за задницу и утаскивать под стол?  
Сынхён выдохнул, и с его губ сорвалось облачко пара. Только увидев его, он вспомнил, что на дворе февраль, и вместе с этим к нему пришло ощущение холода: ему пора возвращаться. Но как теперь он сможет завершить съемку, постоянно думая о своем партнере, который где-то снова плачет из-за него? Поэтому, поднимаясь по лестнице, он набрал номер Тэянга и наказал тому связаться с Джиёном, узнать, где он, и поскорее приехать туда. Заволновавшись, Тэянг спросил, что случилось, и Сынхён предложил ему проверить в сети новости о GTOP. Его собеседник в трубке недовольно застонал, но он не стал его слушать и отбился.

Остаток съемок прошел для Сынхёна, как в тумане: он вставал туда, куда ему указывали, поворачивался в нужные стороны, послушно надевал на себя выбранные для него вещи и делал правильные выражения лица, но сам при этом был далеко отсюда, пытаясь представить себе, чем заняты сейчас Джиён и Тэянг. Удастся ли последнему убедить лидера не убиваться? Не согласится ли он с логикой Джиёна, в соответствии с которой наличие где-то настоящего снимка либо живого свидетеля той сцены было столь очевидным? Следят ли они за комментариями к публикациям с фотографией? Не попал ли снимок в официальный дайджест фанатских форумов?  
Хотя кого он пытался обмануть? По-настоящему Сынхёна волновал только один вопрос: почему его партнер не поверил ему? Неужели Джиён продолжал жить с ним, любить его, отдаваться ему, хотя внутри не верил в то, что его партнер когда-либо решится признать их отношения? Что он думал о нем? Как мог оставаться преданным и верным, внутренне не имея никакой гарантии ответной преданности? И хуже того: как он, Цой Сынхён, мог допустить подобное?  
Ибо при таком положении вещей Джиён никак не мог быть с ним счастлив, даже если порой позволял себе ненадолго забыться в его присутствии, в его объятиях. Если так посмотреть, это вовсе не казалось таким уж невероятным... Он вспомнил взгляды, которые иногда ловил на лице младшего или видел случайно не вырезанными из роликов после съемки. Взгляды, во время которых Джиён казался незащищенным и несчастным. Совсем маленьким и очень одиноким.  
Ему вдруг захотелось оказаться рядом с ним и крепко прижать его к себе. То, что сделал Сырник, было очень жестко, но вместе с тем впервые за все это время открыло ему глаза и позволило увидеть свое поведение в их отношениях с лидером в его истинном свете. Это была игра, захватывающая своей рискованностью игра в прятки: сначала от участников группы, затем от коллег, после этого - от начальства, теперь - от общественности. И все это время - от собственной ответственности. Он вспомнил, как предложил Джиёну ключ от своей виллы, и как тот вернул его, сказав, что примет только после того, как Сынхён повторит свое предложение перед всеми. "Либо мы и дальше прячемся и встречаемся только ночью под кроватью, никого не напрягая демонстрацией своих отношений, либо признаем их перед всеми и тогда уже делаем все, что заблагорассудится," - кажется, таковы были тогда его слова. Сынхён негласно выбрал первый путь, и его партнер безропотно принял его выбор. И он ни разу не задумался о том, что при этом Джиён почувствовал внутри. Даже несмотря на песню...  
Он не верит ему и считает себя дураком, который ради того, чтобы сохранить свои иллюзии, позволяет водить себя за нос. От мысли об этом его пробрал холод, и он вспомнил лицо Сырника, со слезами ярости на глазах выкрикнувшего "Твоя жена не знает, что с ней будет лет через десять, идиот!" Он действительно был идиотом. Тем самым stupid liar'ом, про которого его любимый написал песню, а он даже не удосужился задуматься, откуда в его хорошенькую головку закрались подобные мысли.

К счастью, съемка в тот день закончилась рано, и потому уже около четырех он сидел в машине, водителю которой назвал тот адрес, по которому Джиён недавно приобрел квартиру - прямо над той, которую снимал президент Янг. Вероятность, что сегодня младший находится именно там, была достаточно велика, а звонить Тэянгу и спрашивать у того, где они, ему не хотелось.  
В Сеуле уже начали собираться пробки, но, глядя из своего окна, Сынхён едва ли замечал, что происходит вокруг. Его словно сдавили со всех сторон вражеским кольцом: он еще не знал, удалось ли манкэ выполнить то, что тот обещал, но перед ним снова остро ощетинился вопрос о камин-ауте. Вопрос, решение которого было уже не на кого перекладывать.  
Водителю пришлось толкнуть его, сообщая, что они приехали, после чего Сынхён извинился, вышел из машины, забрал с заднего сиденья свою сумку, попрощался и направился к подъезду. Это был дорогой район, застроенный современными домами, в которых подъезды открывались либо ключом, имевшимся у жильца (выдавалось столько таких ключей, сколько лиц было указано в договоре купли-продажи; позже можно было обратиться к коменданту дома и, оформив дополнительное соглашение к договору, заказать еще ключи, представив бумаги, подтверждающие необходимость их изготовления), либо жильцом из своей квартиры после звонка гостя по домофону. Рядом с домофоном находилась панель с кнопками, направлявшими звонок отсюда в нужную квартиру, рядом с каждой кнопкой была указана фамилия жильца. Он нашел фамилию Квон и нажал на кнопку.  
\- Кто там? - раздался из домофона голос Тэянга.  
\- Привет. Это Сынхён. Откроешь мне?  
\- Минутку, - и тут же раздался сигнал, сообщающий о том, что он может пройти в подъезд.  
На лифте он поднялся на нужный этаж, вышел на лестничную площадку и пошел по коридору к двери квартиры Джиёна, которую уже открывал перед ним Тэянг.  
\- Как у вас дела? - Спросил Сынхён, пока раздевался. - Где Джи?  
\- Да вроде нормально. Комментарии к этой картинке его успокоили. К тому же приехал Сырник, а ты знаешь, какой он мастер его успокаивать. Они оба сейчас в комнате.  
Комнатой он назвал зал с большим телевизором, совмещенный, как и у них в общежитии, с просторной светлой кухней. Войдя в который, Сынхён обнаружил Сырника со своим партнером уютно устроившимися на диване перед телевизором. При этом младший крепко обнимал старшего, притянув его к себе на грудь. Джиён тоже обнял его, обхватив руками вокруг талии, и в таком положении они с интересом смотрели какое-то кино.  
В первый момент Сынхён опешил. Вообще ревность не была для него характерна (в отличие от вспышек гнева), но сегодня, когда он так накрутил себя, его словно обуял Дьявол.  
\- Макнэ, что ты здесь делаешь? - Прогремел по комнате его раздраженный голос.  
\- А, хён, это ты? - Младший повернул к нему голову, никак больше не изменив свое положение, разве что придержал Джиёна, когда тот пошевелился, чтобы отцепиться от него и сесть. - Джиён-хёну было плохо, и он попросил меня приехать.  
\- Тебя? Но ведь здесь был Ёнбэ!  
\- Когда я позвонил, хёна здесь еще не было. Утром я вдруг заволновался о Джиён-хёне, позвонил ему, чтобы узнать, как дела, и оказался прав: произошло что-то ужасное, и он попросил меня скорее приехать и побыть с ним. Уже после моего приезда приехал Ёнбэ-хён...  
\- Черт тебя дери, что ты такое говоришь?! Ты сам все это подстроил! - Сынхён бросился на него и рывком выдернул из рук Джиёна, едва не уронив того с дивана. Дождался, пока, зажатый в его руках, Сырник встанет на ноги и с размаха ударил его по лицу, удерживая за футболку, чтобы тот не упал обратно на диван. - Ты все это задумал, чтобы мы поссорились и ты мог встать между нами!..  
\- Чертов хён! - Получив удар, Сырник словно бы включился, тоже загоревшись гневом. Нырнул ему под руки и с силой толкнул старшего к стене, с размаха вминая его в нее, отчего со стоявшей у стены этажерки начали падать украшения. - Что за бред ты несешь?! - Пользуясь эффектом боли и неожиданности, младший освободился из рук Сынхёна и нанес ему удар по лицу со своей стороны. - Скажи: с какой стати я буду вставать между вами?  
Казалось, его удар привел старшего в чувство, но это было ошибочное впечатление, ибо, помолчав несколько секунд, буравя макнэ пылавшим ледяной ненавистью взглядом, тот снова вцепился в его футболку и со всего размаха оттолкнул его от себя на середину комнаты. Тот споткнулся о журнальный столик и рухнул на него, переломив столешницу посередине. Гримаса боли исказила его лицо, но он уже был готов оттолкнуть от себя хёна, попытавшегося накинуться на него сверху. Дальше они продолжили драться, попутно круша комнату, пока Тэянг и Джиён сначала справлялись с шоком, а затем пытались с двух сторон подобраться к ним, сцепившимся в плотный клубок и продолжающим кидать друг другу обвинения:  
\- Ты специально это подстроил, так в чем еще могла быть твоя цель?  
\- Ты сошел с ума! Мне не нужен Джиён!  
\- Тогда какого черта ты вечно втискиваешься между нами?  
\- О чем ты? От ревности у тебя помутилось в голове?  
\- Если я и ревную, то ты - единственный, кто заставляет меня это делать!  
\- Каким это, интересно, образом?  
\- Ты вечно таскаешься за Джиёном: то копируешь его стиль, то таскаешь одежду, то делаешь вид, что тебе нравится носиться с ним по магазинам, - используешь каждую возможность, чтобы подобраться к нему!  
\- Я так делаю, потому что ему нужна компания! Потому что он любит меня, наконец, и я хочу платить ему тем же!  
\- Он любит меня!  
\- Меня тоже!  
\- Он не может тебя любить!  
\- А я не понимаю, как он может любить тебя!  
\- Черт тебя дери!  
Далее они перешли уже чисто на ругательства и проклятия, которыми забрасывали друг друга до тех пор, пока хозяин квартиры не взорвался отчаянным криком:  
\- Хватит!  
Это был даже не крик, а вопль, который, единственный из всего, что они с Тэянгом перепробовали за время их драки, достиг ушей сцепившихся Сынхёна и макнэ. Те замерли и, продолжая крепко держать друг друга, повернули к нему свои головы, тяжело переводя дыхание.  
Джиён стоял на руинах своей комнаты, красный и взъерошенный, сжав трясущиеся от гнева руки в кулаки и глубоко дыша:  
\- Хватит! - Еще раз крикнул он. - Вон отсюда, вы оба! Видеть вас обоих больше не хочу! - И когда они остались на своих местах, снова истошно крикнул: - Воооооооооон!  
Тэянг подошел к ним и выдворил их обоих, сразу как-то обмякших и уменьшившихся, из комнаты, дождался, пока в прихожей они обуются и оденутся, открыл перед ними входную дверь и запер ее после того, как оба вышли за порог. После чего вернулся в комнату, где, сидя на полу среди обломков, бессильно плакал Джиён.  
\- Ёнбэ, - он потянулся к нему, когда старший опустился на пол рядом с ним, - что сейчас здесь произошло? У меня такое чувство, будто мне снится кошмар, от которого я не могу проснуться. Господи, Ёнбэ, - цепляясь за его футболку, как за спасательный круг, Джиён спрятал лицо у него на груди, - почему это происходит? Почему я не могу проснуться? За что, Бэ?  
Он поднял на него заплаканное лицо, страшно бледное по сравнению с тем пылающим румянцем, который заливал его всего несколько минут назад, но Тэянг не знал ответов на его вопросы. Поэтому он осторожно поднял его на руки и понес в другую комнату, откуда не было видно произведенных изгнанниками разрушений.

А Сынхёны тем временем остались вдвоем на лестничной площадке, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга.  
\- Ты правда не собирался вставать между нами? - Наконец спросил младшего старший.  
\- Пойдем куда-нибудь поговорим, - вместо ответа предложил макнэ.  
Они спустились вниз и вышли из подъезда, подняв воротники, чтобы прохожим не так бросались в глаза их потрепанные физиономии. С предупреждающим писком дверь закрылась за ними, отрезая каждому путь обратно, где они могли хотя бы попросить прощения за причиненный ущерб. Не сговариваясь, оба Сынхёна проводили ее взглядом до тех пор, пока замок беззвучно не защелкнулся, о чем они узнали по прекращению писка.  
\- Мы оба любим его, хён, вот в чем проблема, - с необычной для себя серьезностью произнес Сырник, прежде чем развернуться и пойти по улице, не дожидаясь, последует ли за ним старший.  
Ибо он знал, что старшему придется следовать за ним, если тот хочет услышать ответ хотя бы на одно из брошенных ему в квартире лидера обвинений.  
По сути, чувства Сырника походили на те, которые испытывает сын, разочаровавшись в своем отце: все эти годы Сынхён оставался для него примером непревзойденной крутости, силы и уверенности. Даже то, как он прикидывался беспомощным дитем, внушало уважение, поскольку было видно, что в основе такого поведения лежит лень и уверенность в том, что он - вершина пищевой цепочки в микрокосме под названием BigBang. Этот величественный образ впервые пустил глубокую трещину, когда начались отношения его хёна с лидером, и младший начал замечать, насколько слабым может быть мужчина перед лицом ответственности. Насколько несоизмеримые части себя отдавали они этим отношениям! Его лидер буквально расцвел - так цветы поднимают свои головки и раскрываются, когда их касаются лучи солнца. Он и раньше был ярким, а теперь стал и вовсе ослепительным. Творческая энергия переполняла его настолько, что, как у героя какой-то греческой сказки, все, к чему он прикасался, немедленно превращалось в чистое золото. Должно быть, именно из-за этого эффекта президент Янг и не стал призывать его хёнов к порядку даже после того, как узнал, что между ними происходит. Но что тем временем происходило с его хёном? Нечто совсем иное! Поначалу он тоже, казалось, раскрылся во всю мощь, но затем вдруг съежился и сжался в комок, стараясь получше спрятаться. Отполз в тень, чтобы его фигуру не могли связать с ярко распустившимся и благоухающим цветком его партнера. Разумеется, это возмутило макнэ. Несмотря на не самый праведный образ жизни, его натура была такова, что не признавала предательства и обмана, а то, что делал его хён, он не мог расценить никак иначе. И потому теперь, когда тот сам принес и вручил ему хлыст, которым можно было его погонять, макнэ решил во что бы то ни стало вывести старшего на чистую воду: или пусть решится наконец признать правду и встать бок о бок с Джиёном перед всеми, или пусть откажется от того и даст ему возможность найти мужчину, который будет достоин его любви и доверия.  
С такими мыслями он и привел его в ресторан, расположенный недалеко вниз по улице и имевший несколько отдельных кабинетов, в одном из которых они могли бы поговорить. Вечер еще только начинался, посетителей было немного, а все кабинеты оказались свободны.  
Усаживаясь за стол, Сырник бросил:  
\- Сидим за твой счет. Я не собираюсь платить за удовольствие поговорить с тобой.  
\- Макнэ! - Попробовал приструнить его Сынхён, но тут же получил отпор:  
\- Э, нет, - младший смотрел ему прямо в глаза. - Сначала ты докажешь мне, что достоин называть меня макнэ, а потом уже начнешь командовать.  
В этот момент вошла официантка, принесшая им меню, за изучение которого они оба сразу принялись, пока девушка стояла и ждала, что они закажут. Чувствуя себя неловко в присутствии чужого человека, они быстро сделали свой заказ, и когда девушка вышла, Сырник слазал в передний карман своих джинсов, вытащил оттуда карту памяти формата micro-SD и положил ее перед Сынхёном на стол.  
\- Что это? - Спросил тот, проклиная себя за то, что настолько явно выглядит и ведет себя, как побитая собака.  
\- Карточка из ее телефона. С той фотографией. И я могу поклясться чем угодно, что нигде больше ее копий не сохранилось.  
Тон Сырника был размеренным и спокойным, но его слова произвели на Сынхёна эффект разорвавшейся у него над головой бомбы:  
\- Ее? Это была женщина? - Словно оглушенный, он так и сидел, даже не притронувшись к лежавшей перед ним карточке.  
\- Да, - кивнул Сырник. - Именно что женщина. И найти ее оказалось вовсе не так тяжело.  
Сынхён поднял на него взгляд, в котором пытались ужиться одновременно восхищение и недоверие, и тогда Сырник решил насладиться ролью великого детектива и изложить своему единственному слушателю ход этого... не такого уж и сложного, на самом деле, дела.  
\- Ошибка твоего отца заключалась в том, что он не учел психологию преступника. Ему казалось, что раз человек решился на преступление, то он должен руководствоваться логикой, направляемой злым умыслом. Он думал, что преступник выбрал своей жертвой его, поскольку его целью были деньги, и, угрожая столь высокопоставленному человеку разоблачением постыдной сексуальной жизни его сына, он легче добьется своего, нежели чем обратившись напрямую к тебе. Твой отец искал кого-то расчетливого и хладнокровного, пронырливого настолько, что ему удалось найти себе сообщника в его собственном аппарате и через того подбросить тот конверт. Я же увидел в выбранном преступником пути другое: он или она попросту не знали, как ты отнесешься к возможному разоблачению, но хорошо знали, как отнесется к этому твой отец: считая гомосексуализм глубоко позорным явлением, он сделает что угодно, лишь бы только избежать связанных с ним разоблачений. И тут же у меня возникла еще одна идея: что если вымогатель мог подобраться близко к твоему отцу, а лично к тебе - не мог? И отсюда следует вопрос: что это за человек, который настолько хорошо знает твоего отца и может близко к нему подобраться, хотя не может при этом подобраться близко к тебе, что, казалось бы, проще, с какой стороны ни глянь? Ну как, у тебя нет идей?  
И пока вновь появившаяся официантка расставляла столе посуду, еду и соджу, он смотрел на него через стол тем змеиным взглядом, который столь нравился его поклонницам, заставляя мурашки бегать у них по спине, и который появлялся у него в те моменты, когда Сырник чувствовал себя полновластным хозяином ситуации.  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами его собеседник, дождавшись, пока они вновь останутся одни. - У отца море подчиненных, многие из которых, изловчившись, могут, как ты говоришь, подобраться к нему.  
\- Джиён не зря называет тебя глупым, - скривился, услышав его ответ, макнэ, - хотя, должно быть, твердолобость передалась тебе от отца. - И видя, что старший снова закипает, он примирительно поднял перед собой руки: - Ладно-ладно, прости. Но посуди сам: тебе не нужно море подчиненных. Тебе нужен один-единственный подчиненный твоего отца, который а) достаточно хорошо знаком с его взглядами и характером, чтобы предположить, какова будет его реакция на угрозу разоблачения гомосексуальности его сына, б) занимает такую должность, которая позволит ему, не возбуждая лишних подозрений, проникнуть прямо в кабинет твоего отца, и далее весьма немаловажное в) вообще может себе представить, что между вами с Джи что-то есть. Как ты думаешь, многие ли из подчиненных твоего отца вникают в дела группы BigBang настолько, чтобы либо самим следить за вами, либо... ну, вероятность того, что вымогатель купил или как-то еще получил ту фотографию у кого-то другого, кто ее сделал, настолько мала, что я ее даже в расчет не брал, если честно. - И, залпом выпив стакан соджу, Сырник откинулся на спинку своего сиденья: - Неужели по-прежнему нет никаких идей?  
После того, как он перечислил свои требования, идея появилась. Сынхён не мог в это поверить, но все действительно указывало на одного человека. В начале их беседы Сырник назвал вымогателя "она", а она ведь и в самом деле всегда узнавала его голос, потому что была поклонницей группы, а на праздники он подписывал ей открытки, потому что отец считал, что так ей будет приятнее всего. Ли Ынхе, секретарша его отца. Всегда приветливый ангел с точеной фигуркой, порхавший по его приемной, ослепительной улыбкой встречавший и провожавший посетителей и приносивший в кабинет кофе, чай, спиртные напитки а также понадобившиеся его отцу бумаги.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что такая милая девушка способна на такое? Почему? Зачем? Она ведь поклонница их группы - с какой стати ей желать им с Джиёном зла? Разве что, подобно многим, она мечтала о нем или о Джиёне, и увидев их вместе... Кстати да! Как могла она увидеть их вместе?  
Словно прочитав его мысли, Сырник вновь пододвинулся к столу и продолжил, улыбаясь и беря в руки палочки:  
\- Вижу, вместе с идеей у тебя появились и вопросы. На этот вопрос отвечает пункт г) подчиненный, который близок с кем-то из тех, кто в ту ночь присутствовал у нас на съемках. Именно так я узнал, как ее зовут. Госпожа Ли Ынхе - секретарша твоего отца и по совместительству девушка одного из наших рекламщиков, которая в ту ночь попросилась приехать с ним, но он строго-настрого наказал ей сидеть в машине и не высовываться. Да-да, - увидев, как лицо его хёна озарил свет понимания, покивал Сырник, отправляя в рот приличный кусок свинины, - на той самой подземной стоянке, где она так удачно вас запечатлела.  
Он принялся жевать, и в наступившей тишине Сынхён наконец выдавил из себя разрывавший его сознание вопрос:  
\- Но зачем?  
Прежде чем ответить, его собеседник отпил воды и вытер губы салфеткой.  
\- Вот тут-то мы и сталкиваемся с психологией, мой дорогой Ватсон... нет, даже не Ватсон - капитан Гастингс. Ты, как и твой отец, считаешь, что преступник - это тот, кто, решившись на преступление, руководствуется логикой, направляемой злым умыслом. Но ведь, по сути, это только одна из возможностей. Есть еще маньяки, которыми руководит навязчивая идея. Есть те, кто совершает преступление в состоянии... как его там?.. аффекта: довели его до отчаяния – а он взял и убил. А есть и такие, кто, как наша госпожа Ынхе, хотят как лучше…  
\- "Как лучше"? - Простонал его хён, явно не веря своим ушам.  
\- Именно, друг мой!  
Сырник до краев наполнил его стакан соджу, вслед за чем, пренебрегая учтивостью, налил из своей бутылки в свой, дождался, пока старший выпьет, наполнил его стакан снова и только тогда продолжил, оставив тому возможность при необходимости прочистить себе мозги алкоголем.  
\- После того, как я узнал ее имя и убедился, что она полностью устраивает меня по всем условиям, договориться о встрече было несложно. Видимо, пока мы разговаривали, я так ее напугал, что на встречу она пришла с карточкой, которую не замедлила мне отдать: она и не подозревала, что то, что она затеяла, может вам навредить. Хотела уничтожить карточку, но не смогла: рука не поднялась уничтожить доказательство того, во что она так верила. Оказывается, госпожа Ынхе - не просто поклонница нашей группы, помимо этого она еще и поклонница вашего... как это?.. пейринга. В общем, ей очень хотелось, чтобы вы с Джиёном встречались друг с другом, и когда там на стоянке она увидела, чем вы занимаетесь, то готова была скакать от радости. Но вместо этого достала свой мобильничек и сделала несколько снимков, ага. Из которых, правда, только на одном можно было разобраться в том, что происходит, но зато с его помощью она решила помочь твоему отцу наконец осознать, как прекрасно то, что есть между вами с лидером. И не нашла ничего лучше, как облечь свою помощь в шантаж.  
Сынхён наконец не выдержал и опрокинул в себя тот стакан, который он налил ему перед тем, как рассказать о встрече со "злоумышленницей", и тогда Сырник вновь его наполнил.  
\- И знаешь, что самое смешное? На те деньги, которые она в итоге увела у твоего папаши, она собирается купить благотворительный рис, который пошлет на ваши имена перед нашим грядущим концертом. Типа чтобы эти деньги пошли на благое дело, - Сырник усмехнулся и поднял свой стакан. - Я же с самого начала говорил тебе, что наш вымогатель - человек психический. Так и оказалось: госпожа Ынхе - чудесная девушка. Сам бы с ней переспал, если бы нее ее парень-рекламщик: когда я расспрашивал его, он признался, что, получив следующую квартальную премию, собирается сделать ей предложение. Да и твой папаня, судя по тому, что просит тебя подписывать ей открытки, в ней души не чает. Если бы он относился к ней иначе, то тоже догадался бы уже обо всем, - Сырник отпил соджу, поставил стакан на стол и посмотрел на Сынхёна. - Так вот. Это я все к тому, что, несмотря на ее методы, ты должен быть благодарен госпоже Ынхе, ибо она сделала так, что хотя бы между вами с твоим отцом стало меньше лжи. Не говоря уже о том, что лжи стало меньше во всем семействе Цой, где уважаемого человека больше года водили за нос, позволяя тешить себя надеждой, что по возвращении сына из армии он удачно женит его и выдернет из трясины шоу-бизнеса. Кстати, госпожа Ынхе рассказала мне, что на ее поступок ее толкнули как раз поиски будущей невесты, который уже начал втихаря твой отец, - он сделал паузу, позволяя Сынхёну, по виду пребывавшему в глубокой прострации, осмыслить свои слова, и подытожил, вновь беря в руку стакан: - Поэтому лично я собираюсь продолжать то, что начала эта прекрасная женщина. Меньше лжи в вашей с Джиён-хёном жизни! Больше света и искренности! Больше ответственности, наконец!  
И он поднял стакан, словно бы провозгласив тост.


	8. Moongirl - Part VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он любит его, поэтому эта история, по сути, не имеет конца. Всякая настоящая любовь длится веч-но.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По сути, данная часть фика приурочена ко Дню рождения Квон Джиёна 2012 года. Отсюда и содержание.

\- Малыш, какой же ты хорошенький! - Улыбнулся Сынхён, когда, появившись в самолете, Джиён наконец уселся рядом с ним.  
Они летели на концерт в Китай, ради чего сегодня рано утром Сынхёна привезли в аэропорт Инчеон из того города, где проходили сейчас съемки сериала, в котором он неожиданно получил главную роль. Сенильный бред про школьников - наемных убийц, но президенту Янгу было уже все равно, лишь бы впихнуть его куда-нибудь, чтобы люди не забыли, что его ТОП - еще и актер.  
Когда объявили начало посадки, Сынхён по-прежнему оставался в аэропорте один. Им взяли билеты в бизнес-класс, и, пройдя в салон, он с удовлетворением отметил, что в данном случае это означало блоки по два сиденья. Сверившись с билетом, он нашел свое место, закинул сумку наверх и уселся в ожидании оставшейся группы из их компании: прошлым вечером они с Джиёном созванивались, и тот сказал, что он, Дэсон и Тэянг тоже полетят этим рейсом. Сырник должен был прибыть самостоятельно из Японии, где активно занимался собственным промоушеном, наслаждаясь полной неподконтрольностью: хотя он и писал, что его менеджер пытается как-то загрузить его, чтобы не дать пуститься в загул, на самом деле в глаза бросалось скорее обратное.  
Первым к нему подошел Тэянг, и они поприветствовали друг друга. А когда тот опустился на сиденье через проход, за его спиной показался Джиён. Его лицо, на котором играла улыбка, было покрыто растительностью, которой Сынхён дал бы не менее пяти дней и которая, имея насыщенный черный цвет, составляла столь разительный контраст с ярко-розовым цветом волос, что Сынхён не мог не засмеяться:  
\- Малыш, какой же ты хорошенький!  
Его партнер сразу заметно смутился, взявшись за подбородок:  
\- Я не брился дней пять.  
В ответ на что старший рассмеялся уже от души:  
\- Спасибо, капитан! А я уже не знал, что и подумать, - ему жутко захотелось как-то коснуться его, погладить по щеке или обнять, но Джиён сидел со стороны прохода, где это было бы слишком заметно, и потому, помолчав, Сынхён предложил: - Хочешь пересесть к окну?  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся его донсэн. - Спасибо.  
Джиён поднялся со своего места, и пока они менялись местами, Сынхён постарался посильнее вдавить его в спинку сиденья перед ними, почти обняв в тот момент, когда спина младшего оказалась у него перед грудью.  
\- О, хён! - Выдохнул тот. - Не надо так делать. Потерпи.  
Пришлось его отпустить, но Сынхён все-таки успел ощутимо толкнуться в его зад своим стремительно напрягшимся членом, и в итоге когда младший наконец опустился на свое новое место у иллюминатора, его лицо приобрело куда более насыщенный оттенок, чем его волосы. Старший же не удержался и потянулся рукой, чтобы провести ею по его мягкой щеке... но Джиён перехватил ее и мягко опустил на подлокотник между ними.  
Это было не просто смущение, и хотя в его взгляде не читался упрек, Сынхён понял, что тот имеет в виду, и вздохнул, перехватывая его ладонь и крепко сжимая ее в своей. В ответ на что младший отвел взгляд.

После той истории с фотоснимком прошло уже несколько месяцев. Как Сырник и обещал, ничего похожего больше не повторилось. Его отец, некоторое время безуспешно искавший коварного и хладнокровного преступника, так и не нашел того, чем ему и пришлось удовлетвориться. Иногда Сынхён задавался вопросом, не догадался ли он. Но так как госпожа Ли Ынхе продолжала порхать по его приемной, а его высокое мнение о ней не претерпело никаких изменений, все указывало на то, что истинная виновница происшествия по-прежнему находилась вне подозрений.  
И все же Сырник, по всей видимости, и вправду не отказался от своей идеи вывести Сынхёна на чистую воду, и потому порой в среде их поклонниц появлялись довольно странные и очень "внутренние" вещи. Самыми яркими из которых стали две гифки, которые кто-то опубликовал в сети в конце мая - начале июня, когда они всей группой находились в Осаке, Япония.  
Это снова была съемка на мобильный телефон, на сей раз - со съемок видеоклипа для японской версии "Oh Yeah!" - песни, которую они с лидером исполняли дуэтом. Их с Джиёном поймали в тот момент, когда они в шезлонгах лежали у бассейна в ожидании, пока директор клипа переловит и загонит на площадку всех необходимых там девочек. С девочками всегда так бывало: сначала они опаздывали, потому что переодевались или красились, а пока кто-то заканчивал свой туалет или макияж, другие разбегались курить или в туалет, в результате чего самой сложной задачей во время съемок неизменно оставалось собрать всех в одном месте и в одно время. Им же с Джиёном приходилось терпеливо ждать, что, впрочем, отнюдь не расстраивало младшего, который предлагал воспринимать это как заслуженный отдых на курорте.  
В тот вечер в Осаке они были вместе. После концерта Джиён вымылся, надел гостиничный халат, пробрался к нему в номер и залез в постель. Он был мягким, податливым и горячим. Сынхён трахал его в рот, стоя над ним, держась за спинку кровати, и ему казалось, что еще никогда ему не было так горячо. Потом он сосал его сам, пока Джиён обеими руками зажимал себе рот, перегнувшись через его голову и уткнувшись лбом в простыни, а его живот вздрагивал, касаясь его лба. Ему отчаянно хотелось быть громким, но они не знали, насколько хорошо изолируют звук стены в отеле, и потому старались производить по возможности меньше шума. В какой-то момент Сынхён выбрался из-под младшего, перевернул его на спину и заставил держать ноги поднятыми высоко вверх. Смазал его, попутно растягивая, но, видимо, поторопился, потому что пока входил внутрь, на глазах у Джиёна выступили слезы, и он так сильно впился пальцами ему в плечи, что на них остались красные следы, которые наутро превратились в синяки. Позже Сынхён перевернул его на живот и заставил поднять таз вверх, крепко натягивая его на себя за бедра. Он кончил первым и, честно говоря, смутно представлял себе, кончил ли после него Джиён, но когда пришел в себя после оргазма, тот лежал под ним на животе, блестя мокрой от пота спиной и тяжело переводя дух. Он вышел из него, улегся на спину, и притянул младшего к себе на грудь. Пора было спать, но ему не хотелось так сразу лишаться его общества, и поэтому Сынхён предложил посмотреть что-нибудь по интернету. Однако Джиёна разобрало любопытство: он хотел взглянуть, появились ли уже фотографии с их сегодняшнего концерта. А в итоге они наткнулись на те гифки.  
Его партнер резко сел, выкрутившись из его объятий и заставив уже задремавшего было Сынхёна проснуться:  
\- Ты чего, малыш? - Спросил тот, сонно потирая глаза.  
\- Смотри! - Младший ткнул пальцем в монитор ноутбука, и Сынхёну пришлось убрать его, чтобы что-то рассмотреть.  
\- Ну и что? Гифки про нас с тобой. Ты ведь помнишь...  
\- Еще как помню! Здесь я поцеловал тебя, - Джиён снова ткнул пальцев в монитор, и Сынхёну снова пришлось его убрать, чтобы рассмотреть ту гифку, на которую он показывал.  
\- Ну и ладно. Тут этого не видно.  
\- Ну и что, что не видно! Это ведь было! И кто-то это видел и теперь выложил в интернет...  
Это слишком напоминало ему прошлый раз, Сынхёну уже хотелось спать, и потому он решил во что бы то ни стало вразумить младшего не разводить на ровном месте трагедию. Стоит ли удивляться, что в результате они поссорились, и младший ушел от него основательно обиженный? На следующий день Сынхён всячески старался загладить свою вину, и только когда ревность неожиданно уколола его в тот момент, когда он в очередной раз стал свидетелем нежной гармонии между своим партнером и макнэ, ему в голову пришла мысль, не причастен ли последний к той публикации, по вине которой он оказался в таком положении.

Он вспомнил их тогдашний разговор. Макнэ сказал "Меньше лжи в вашей с Джиён-хёном жизни! Больше света и искренности! Больше ответственности, наконец!" так, словно поднял тост.  
После этого они еще некоторое время посидели, но нельзя сказать, чтобы результатом их разговора стало перемирие: Сырник продолжал смотреть на своего хёна с плохо скрываемым презрением, мало веря в то, что тот достоин любви такого человека, как обожаемый им Джиён. Осознав, что за один вечер он себе уважение макнэ не вернет, Сынхён предложил сворачиваться и расплатился по счету, после чего они вместе покинули ресторан.  
Сырник отправился ловить такси, а он сказал, что ему хочется пройтись и проветриться. Хотя вряд ли того это обмануло. Естественно, лишь для вида немного поплутав по кварталу, Сынхён направился обратно к дому, в котором находилась квартира Джиёна. Посмотрел на часы и, убедившись в том, что еще не слишком поздно, нажал кнопку звонка рядом с фамилией Квон.  
Ему пришлось позвонить еще пару раз, прежде чем в домофоне раздался голос Джиёна:  
\- Кто там? - Он звучал так, словно тот уже знал ответ.  
\- Это я, Сынхён.  
Джиён молчал. Старший хотел уже было сказать что-нибудь еще, но тут тот наконец произнес:  
\- Уходи, - и отключился.  
В тишине наступающей февральской ночи Сынхён остался на улице один. Кажется, пошел снег. Конечно, он был пьян, но не настолько, чтобы звонить снова и еще больше ухудшать свое положение. Поэтому, постояв немного у подъезда, он пошел и купил себе пачку сигарет. Так он снова начал курить, хотя до этого почти уже бросил эту вредную привычку.  
В ту ночь он приехал к себе на виллу лишь около шести, до этого времени прослонявшись по залитым ночными огнями улицам, изредка заглядывая в забегаловки, чтобы выпить, перекусить и согреться. Диета полетела к черту, а после того, как опустела первая пачка сигарет, он купил себе вторую. И, конечно же, простудился.  
Это и помогло им с Джиёном помириться: у того было золотое сердце, и он не мог злиться, когда у его любимого текло из носа, а на лбу можно было жарить яичницу. Следующим же вечером его партнер сидел у его кровати, улыбаясь ему и уверяя, что прощает ему все на свете, хотя, конечно, произведенные ими с макнэ разрушения поначалу вызывали у него желание хотя бы заставить их за все заплатить. Надо ли говорить, что в итоге Джиён отремонтировал и купил все заново сам?

И теперь, когда он отвел взгляд, перед этим посмотрев на него так, как посмотрел, у Сынхёна сжалось сердце: ему хотелось все на свете сделать для этого человека, но... почему-то он продолжал ничего не делать.  
\- Можешь поспать у меня на коленях, если хочешь, - предложил Сынхён, желая сделать ему хоть что-то приятное, и тогда Джиён вновь повернулся к нему, улыбнулся и переложил руку старшего с подлокотника ему на колено:  
\- Спасибо.  
Его рука выскользнула из пальцев Сынхёна, и тот уже было испугался, что теперь он снова отвернется, но Джиён лишь поднял и убрал между ними подлокотник. В этот момент самолет пришел в движение, разворачиваясь перед тем, как выехать на взлетную полосу, и младший, как он делал в подобные моменты всегда, стал смотреть в иллюминатор, провожая взглядом родной аэропорт.  
Сынхёну сложно было сказать что он чувствует к Джиёну. В начале их отношений все было просто: ему казалось, что он любит его настолько сильно, насколько вообще способен кого-либо любить, и это полностью объясняло его к нему отношение. Однако с недавних пор он начал понимать, что той любви стало недостаточно. Незаметно, как, но его партнер менялся, заслуживая чего-то большего или иного.  
Раньше Джиён был оторвой - верным товарищем для любых забав, неиссякаемым фонтаном предложений касательно того, где провести остаток ночи, напившись до поросячьего визга в компании, которая отнесется к любым пьяным выходкам с пониманием. Танцпол, полный девочек, единственным мальчиком среди которых являлся Джиён, был его привычным зрелищем в тот момент, когда количество выпитого приковывало Сынхёна к тому месту в VIP части зала, где он успевал опуститься.  
Потом они начали встречаться, и ему казалось, что, развлекаясь, младший всего лишь старается не забывать о том, что где-то на этой планете у него есть мужчина. Он и не заметил, как калейдоскопом сменяющие друг друга компании уступили место проверенному кругу друзей, а когда обратил на это внимание, объяснил себе это тем, что Джиён опасается, как бы их отношения не сделались достоянием общественности. Потом он предложил ему ключи от своей виллы, и младший вернул их, потребовав, чтобы сначала Сынхён публично признал их связь, отметая таким образом версию о том, что, ограничивая круг их совместного общения, пытается ее скрыть.  
А потом Джиёну предъявили обвинение в курении марихуаны, и он стал и вовсе сторониться клубов. Теперь Сынхён объяснил себе это тем, что его партнер не хочет обострять ситуацию и потому "уходит в тину", стараясь держаться подальше от тех мест, присутствие его в которых может подействовать на полицию, как красная тряпка на быка. Они по-прежнему появлялись на каких-то вечеринках, но лишь вместе и с целью выступления, после чего младший до земли со всеми раскланивался, и они отбывали.  
Сынхён пару раз заговаривал с ним о том, что ему вовсе не обязательно ставить жирный крест на своем некогда излюбленном развлечении всего лишь после того, как в каком-то клубе в другой стране ему подсунули самокрутку с коноплей, но Джиён в ответ только улыбался и переводил тему на что-нибудь другое. Несколько раз случалось и так, что Сынхён отправлялся в клуб без него, потому что младший отговаривался занятостью, самочувствием или встречами с кем-нибудь. "Конечно!" - решил в итоге Сынхён, - "Сынхо-то в армии!" Но вот тот вернулся, а коловерчение ночной жизни не возобновилось. Если Джиён где и пропадал со своим старым другом по ночам, то, как правило, на "складе", где они скрупулезно перебирали старые запасы или увлеченно ваяли что-нибудь для предстоящих выступлений обеих групп компании - их собственной или "их девочек", 2NE1, кто-нибудь из участниц которой порой скрашивал своим присутствием часы их добровольного заточения.  
На то время, пока обговаривались последние детали его участия в снимавшемся ныне сенильном бреде, Джиён улетел на неделю мужской моды в Париж, хотя до того несколько месяцев не посещал показы вообще. Снялся там для корейского Harper's Bazaar'а, и когда по его возвращении они встретились, встретил его в шелковой комбинации, чей радикально черный цвет ярко оттенил его теперь розовые волосы. Поначалу Сынхён был в шоке, но несмотря на свой внешний вид, в его руках был действительно его Джиён, и наутро, когда Джиён, утомленный перелетом, спал еще долго после его пробуждения, старший уже не мог оторваться, глядя на разметавшиеся по подушке розовые локоны и змеившиеся по плечам бретельки комбинации - ночью он овладел им прямо в ней.  
Потом Сынхён уехал в другой город, и Джиён запер себя в студии, с головой уйдя в свой новый сольный альбом и изредка выбираясь куда-нибудь вместе с Тэянгом. А потом рассказал, что один ходил в кино, и Сынхён наконец заметил, как разительно изменились его способы времяпрепровождения:  
\- Но почему ты пошел совсем один? - Спросил он.  
\- Не знаю, - он так и увидел, как его партнер пожимает плечами. - Тебя не было.  
Они поговорили о чем-то еще, но еще долго после окончания этого разговора в ушах старшего звучали эти слова: "Не знаю. Тебя не было". Когда... как случилось так, что его фигура стала для младшего настолько определяющей?  
Хотя в итоге он все равно отговорился от себя тем, что Джиён был занят сведением грядущего альбома, и у него не было времени искать себе компанию. Это при живом-то Тэдди, сутки просиживающим в той же студии...  
И только когда Бом несколько раз позвонила ему и попросила передать трубку Джи, который (очень раздраженно) "непонятно зачем купил себе телефон, если все равно его с собой не носит ", Сынхён подумал, что и сам, должно быть, замкнулся на своем партнере не меньше, чем тот - на нем.

Самолет начал взлетать, отвлекая Сынхёна от его мыслей, и в тот момент, когда он отрывался от земли, тот поцеловал Джиёна, вминая младшего в спинку кресла.  
\- Оппа, ты с ума сошел! - Шикнул на него тот, как только освободился от давления, но вид у него при этом был куда более довольный, чем несколько минут назад, когда они поменялись местами.  
Продолжая нависать над ним, Сынхён замер, глядя в его счастливое лицо, но затем контраст между отросшими за пять дней темными усами и бородой и мягкими розовыми кудрями на его голове вновь заставил его рассмеяться, и он откинулся на свое кресло, похлопав ладонями по коленям:  
\- Ладно! Ложись и попробуй поспать.  
Джиён ослабил на себе ремень безопасности, достал из кармашка в спинке сиденья перед собой плед, вытащил его из пакета и, поудобнее устроившись на предложенных ему коленях старшего, накрылся им и попросил:  
\- Расскажи мне что-нибудь, хён. Как дела у тебя на съемках? Что вы там делаете? Или просто какую-нибудь ерунду...  
Сынхён посмотрел на него сверху вниз и встретился с таким влюбленным взглядом, что у него защемило внутри, и он в самом деле понес какую-то ерунду вместо того, чтобы рассказать ему что-нибудь разумное о съемках.

Это был последний в этом году концерт, после которого им всем наконец светил заслуженный отдых. На сцене побывали уже все артисты компании, мешаясь в самые разные группы, исполняя не только свои, но и чужие песни, всеобщее веселье зашкаливало, и потому казалось, что это не отчетный годовой концерт компании, а корпоративная вечеринка, приуроченная к концу года.  
Переводя дыхание, убежавший от всех Джиён остановился на самом краю уходящего в зрительский зал подиума и широко раскинул руки, намереваясь сложиться в одном из своих знаменитых благодарственных поклонов, но тут, словно далекий раскат грома, над залом пророкотал голос Сынхёна:  
\- Малыш, пожалуйста, стой там и дождись, пока я к тебе подойду.  
Это обращение, "малыш", заставило Джиёна вздрогнуть: так Сынхён называл его только в интимной обстановке: либо когда они были одни, либо когда их окружали люди, посвященные в то, что между ними происходит. Обернувшись, младший прижал руки к груди и отошел от края подиума, послушно останавливаясь и взглядом пытаясь отыскать на сцене позади себя так неожиданно обратившегося к нему Сынхёна. Словно желая помочь ему, сразу несколько осветителей отыскали того и направили на него лучи вверенных себе прожекторов. Увидев своего партнера, Джиён кивнул, подтверждая, что услышал его и будет ждать, в ответ на что Сынхён улыбнулся, неуверенно приступая:  
\- Когда-то теперь уже довольно давно ты хотел, чтобы я сделал одну вещь, и сегодня, похоже, твой хён наконец решился.  
Внимая его рокоту, зал постепенно замолчал, и в этой никем не прерываемой тишине старший сделал первый шаг по направлению к тому месту, где ждал его Джиён, по мере своего приближения обретая все большую уверенность в том, что говорил:  
\- Я знаю, что не всегда понимал, зачем это нужно вообще, и, возможно, причинил тебе много боли, игнорируя свой долг, но сегодня мне хочется наконец положить этому конец. То, что я собираюсь сказать, может расстроить или как-то еще разочаровать многих из тех, кто сегодня присутствует в этом зале. Что там говорить: мне страшно, что после того, что я скажу, от нас с тобой отвернутся не только все, кто пришел сюда сегодня, но и большая часть тех, кто годами нас поддерживал. По правде говоря, я чувствую себя так, как будто собираюсь объявить нам обоим смертный приговор, - сделав паузу, он поймал его взгляд, черпая в глазах лидера решимость. - Но ты прав, малыш: та жизнь, которую мы вели, недостойна мужчины. И не только мужчины - такая жизнь недостойна того, кто хочет быть честным с теми, кто его любит. Того, кто не боится нести ответственность за свои чувства, действия и желания, а также за тех, кто ему дорог. Мне стыдно, что я бежал от этой ответственности, малыш, причиняя тем самым тебе боль. Но я не буду больше так делать.  
Он как раз подошел к нему и остановился перед Джиёном. Взял того за руки и крепко сжал их, продолжая смотреть младшему в глаза и внутренне набираясь мужества для того признания, которое ему предстояло сделать. Наконец, поняв, о чем он собирается объявить, Джиён порозовел и опустил лицо, то ли желая спрятать выступившие на глазах слезы, то ли пытаясь справиться со смущением. А Сынхён, шагнув к нему ближе, обвел взглядом зал и прокашлялся, чтобы голос ненароком ему не изменил:  
\- Дорогие девушки... женщины, мужчины, молодые люди – все, кто сегодня сюда пришел,... я должен попросить у всех вас прощения, потому перед вами - моя жена. - Голова Джиёна опустилась еще ниже, и, уловив это движение, Сынхён отчего-то почувствовал себя увереннее: - Вы до сих пор ничего не знали, а ведь почти два года назад Квон Джиён, лидер группы BigBang, самый лучший, самый красивый и самый добрый из всех, кого я знаю, согласился сделать этого недостойного мужчину самым счастливым человеком на земле, и нас с ним обручили в церкви. Конечно, это было в другой стране, и по законам Южной Кореи наш брак ничего здесь не значит. Но я хочу, чтобы вы... и самое главное - чтобы Джиён... Так вот, я хочу, чтобы все вы знали, что этот брак - это самое ценное, что у меня есть. - Он замолчал, и младший поднял к нему лицо, ставшее молочно-бледным, но не утратившее выражения ободрения, прочтя которое, Сынхён решился продолжить: - Если бы я не был таким трусом, вы узнали бы об этом раньше. Но я был трусом. Я и сейчас остаюсь трусом, потому что до смерти боюсь, что с завтрашнего дня нам с Джи, а также всему нашему балаганчику под именем BigBang придет конец. Но я верю в вас! Верю, что вам хватит великодушия простить обманщика, который обманывал вас сам и заставлял обманывать вас других. И верю, что среди вас найдутся такие, кто не испытает отвращения, узнав о том, кто мы есть на самом деле.  
Он замолчал, и в зале воцарилась невероятная для подобного места тишина: никто не знал, как реагировать, и море людей, наблюдавших за ними, замерло в ожидании того, что будет дальше. И тогда, еще раз сжав кисти младшего, которые он продолжал держать в своих руках, Сынхён выпустил их и отступил, вновь начиная говорить:  
\- А теперь я хочу попросить вас быть нашими свидетелями, - он перехватил испуганный взгляд, который метнул на него младший, и улыбнулся, почувствовав себя увереннее. - Дело в том, что помимо того, что ваш покорный слуга - отъявленный трус, он еще и отменный идиот, по причине чего самый дорогой ему человек вот уже почти два года живет без обручального кольца. Поэтому сегодня я бы хотел наконец спросить его... - Он медленно опустился перед Джиёном на одно колено, открыл маленькую бархатную коробочку, извлеченную неизвестно когда неизвестно откуда, и протянул ее тому со словами: - Квон Джиён, согласен ли ты принять от меня это кольцо?  
У младшего был такой вид, будто он вот-вот упадет в обморок: он счастливо улыбался, но при этом явно испытывал трудности с фокусировкой. Когда он потребовал, чтобы его партнер признал перед всеми их отношения, то ни на миг не предполагал, что тот воспримет его слова настолько буквально. И теперь, когда Сынхён стоял перед ним на коленях, протягивая ему коробочку с обручальным кольцом, у него перед глазами все поплыло. "Должно быть, это слезы," - отрешенно подумал Джиён, едва найдя в себе силы кивнуть вместо ответа.  
Но Сынхён не был настроен дать ему уйти так легко: черт знает, сколько ночей он не спал, мучаясь вопросом, как лучше обставить то, что только что произошло. Поэтому он покачал головой:  
\- Нет, малыш, я тебя не слышал. Что ты мне ответишь?  
Еле слышно Джиён выдавил из себя слабое "Да": от волнения голосовые связки изменили ему. Голова страшно кружилась, сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а от выступивших слез он едва видел что-то перед собой, однако его мучитель хотел большего:  
\- Что-что? Прости, я снова тебя не расслышал.  
Он улыбался, и, увидев это, младший почувствовал злость, что придало ему силы. Смахнув с глаз слезы, он поднял голову, тоже улыбнулся и кивнул:  
\- Да.  
Однако в этот момент по залу пронесся рокот голосов: нелепость этой сцены взбудоражила зрителей, и они пришли в движение, словно бы очнувшись от сна. Чем немедленно воспользовался Сынхён, сам не понимая, откуда в нем взялась эта наглость:  
\- Джи, ты говоришь так тихо, что тебя едва слышно. Повтори, пожалуйста, погромче.  
Продолжая улыбаться со слезами счастья на глазах, младший повернулся к залу и с отчаянным видом попросил:  
\- Пожалуйста, помогите мне ответить так, чтобы хён меня услышал. Давайте вместе: три-четыре! - И, поддерживаемый нестройным хором редких голосов, он повернулся к нему и громко произнес: - Да!  
Однако Сынхён снова остался недоволен:  
\- Что-то я не совсем уверен, что расслышал правильно... Можно еще раз, более уверенно? - И он поднес руку с микрофоном к уху, делая вид, что прислушивается.  
\- О Боже!  
Джиён покачал головой, но был вынужден вновь обратиться к залу, и на этот раз после его "Три-четыре!" Сынхён услышал такой мощный ответ, расценить который неверно было невозможно: сотни голосов вторили его партнеру, выражая согласие того принять кольцо.  
Торжествуя успех своей неожиданно удавшейся рискованной шутки, старший наконец поднялся с колен. Вытащил из коробочки кольцо, засунул ее обратно в карман надетой на себе толстовки, и протянул руку за рукой Джиёна. Тот залился густым румянцем, шагнул к нему и вложил вспотевшую руку ему в ладонь. На удивление подбадриваемый выкриками из зала, Сынхён надел на него кольцо, после чего поднес руку младшего к губам. Джиён так волновался, что едва ли не забыл дышать, но тут в зале раздались аплодисменты, медленно окрепший звук которых привел его в чувство.  
\- А теперь наденешь на меня мое? - Спросил старший, дождавшись, пока зал смолкнет, и протянул ему на ладони кольцо для себя.  
Джиён кивнул и молча взял его, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы только не выронить, настолько у него вспотели руки. Убрав одну руку, Сынхён протянул ему другую, и младший надел кольцо ему на безымянный палец, немного повозившись, когда поначалу то не захотело налезать. Зал опять поддержал их, но младший был в таком состоянии, что от смущения и волнения едва видел что-то, кроме протянутой себе руки и фигуры мужа перед собой. И когда кольцо оказалось плотно сидящим на безымянном пальце левой руки старшего, бессильно скользнул ему на грудь, скорее цепляясь за Сынхёна, чем обнимая его.  
Почувствовав его слабость, тот крепко сжал его в объятиях, выдохнув в мягкие влажные волосы "Молодец, малыш" и принимаясь гладить Джиёна по спине, одновременно со страхом ожидая, что же последует дальше. Он видел, как в зале началось шевеление. Некоторые люди поднимались со своих мест и начинали двигаться к выходу. Некоторые сидели с такими лицами, как будто не понимали, что это только что на их глазах произошло. Одна девушка в первом от подиума ряду закрыла лицо руками и явно плакала, и Сынхён уже было принялся терзаться запоздалым раскаянием, но тут, заметив его взгляд, девушку толкнула ее соседка, и они обе улыбаясь замахали ему: оказалось, что девушка расплакалась от счастья.  
И тут со стороны сцены неожиданно раздался громкий голос Сырника:  
\- Горько! - Провозгласил он, заставив прийти в движение сразу весь зал: всем хотелось видеть, кто это там требует теперь еще и поцелуя.  
А к Сырнику между тем присоединился Сэвен, затем Минзи, Псай и скоро уже все вайджи семейство требовало от них с Джиёном ответа. Младший попробовал крепче вцепиться в него, но Сынхён все равно оторвал его от себя и заставил встать прямо:  
\- Нет уж, малыш, - он произнес это в микрофон, чтобы в зале и на сцене было слышно его слова, - я сделал так, как ты хотел. Теперь твоя очередь.  
Он продолжал крепко держать его, и Джиёну некуда было отступать. К тому же, Сынхён был прав: переступив через свои страхи, он наконец решился и сделал так, как он хотел, - признал их отношения перед полным залом людей. Поэтому, поколебавшись, младший сделал к нему шаг.  
Сынхён медленно склонился к нему, прислушиваясь к несущемуся уже со всех сторон "Горько!". Младший закрыл глаза и положил руки ему на грудь, пока руки старшего скользнули вокруг его талии, притягивая его к себе. Его губы дрогнули, когда он их коснулся, но он с готовностью ответил на его поцелуй. Все, включая звуки, куда-то унеслось, казалось, что во всем зале остались только они одни, и Сынхён впервые остро почувствовал, насколько поцелуи не рассчитаны на то, чтобы совершаться прилюдно: пока на задворках его сознания он смутно отмечал, как в зале хором что-то считают, сознательно ему хотелось одного - остаться с Джиёном наедине и никого больше не видеть.  
Но когда он отпустил его, об них волной разбилось громкое "Сорок девять!", и ему пришлось подхватить младшего на руки, чтобы тот не упал: происшедшего для Джиёна оказалось слишком много. Едва отдавая себе отчет в том, где он и что будет дальше, Сынхён медленно двинулся в сторону сцены, где их аплодисментами встречала их общая большая семья...

\- Ты глупый, - продолжая лежать у него на коленях, Джиён протянул руку и погладил Сынхёна по щеке, нисколько не заботясь о том, что это кто-то увидит. - Я бы никогда не потерял сознание из-за одного поцелуя, пусть даже такого долгого, как этот. - И, помолчав, добавил: - Я бы наверняка рухнул уже в тот момент, когда ты перед всеми назвал меня своей женой.  
Сынхён поймал его руку и поцеловал ее в ладошку:  
\- Ты моя жена. Я помню про кольца и обязательно что-нибудь придумаю.  
\- Только пожалей президента Янга, - не сводя с него обожающего взгляда, попросил младший, заставляя его тихо рассмеяться.


End file.
